ÁNGEL 3: Angel Investigaciones: Creando vínculos
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Fic de 27 capítulos sobre la serie Angel. Ángel tiene que afrontar sus responsabilidades como sire/padre de Spike y Connor. Hay spank / nalgadas paternales. Si no les gusta este tipo de fics, simplemente no lean.
1. Chapter 1

NA*: Para este fic de la serie Ángel, que pertenece a WB Television Network, he tomado la libertad de hacer algunos cambios. Por ejemplo, Ángelus y Darla fueron creados por el Maestro. Spike fue creado por Ángelus en vez de Drusilla. Cuando Spike recupera su alma, deja Sunnydale y a Buffy y se va a vivir con Ángel que le cede una habitación del hotel.

* * *

_"¡Oh el amor cuando eres joven!...El amor cuando eres joven es simplemente maravilloso. Es intenso y poderoso…es intenso porque lo sientes con todos los poros de tu ser y poderoso, porque eres capaz de la mayor de las proezas por tan solo una mirada de la persona a la que amas y cuando estás con la persona a la que amas, simplemente, rezumas amor"_

Esa era la humilde opinión del chico que estaba sentado en la última fila del cine dándose el lote con una chica…aunque también opinaba que no había nada de malo en divertirse un poco mientras ese amor no llegaba... así que ahí estaba él "divirtiéndose" a lo grande con una sexy mujer que le era completamente una desconocida y que se había topado unas horas antes en la heladería del centro comercial.

Lo único malo de ser joven es que no tienes un lugar propio donde ir a disfrutar de ese amor. Te ves relegado a aparcamientos, portales oscuros, cines cochambrosos y parques solitarios. Pero aquel chico no parecía importarle mucho, no en esos momentos, en los que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

La película acabó y las luces se encendieron, la gente se fue levantando de sus butacas y desfilando como en procesión hacía la salida. Solo quedaban las parejitas, que esperaban a que la gente saliera para reajustarse la ropa y salir con más o menos dignidad de aquella sala. El chico muy cortés dejó pasar a su acompañante y mientras la chica bajaba las escaleras aprovechó y le echó un vistazo rápido al trasero de la chica.

El claxon de un coche, hizo que los muchachos se separasen tras una velada tan animada. Era el padre de la chica que pasaba a recogerla. Otra de las maravillas de la juventud. No tienes coche y dependes de tus padres para que te lleven o traigan a los sitios. El chico, miró su reloj, eran las diez ya. Así que decidió regresar también a su casa, aquel día había sido un gran día. Por la mañana había estado con sus amigos tomando unas cervezas y comiendo guarradas mientras veían la fórmula uno y por la tarde habían ido al centro comercial a ligar. Y esta vez, había tenido suerte y se había ligado a una chica, que aunque no era ningún bellezón, tenía otras cualidades. Y con esa cara de bobalicón, que se te queda cuando tienes 15 años y has mojado, tomó el autobús hacía casa. Se puso los auriculares y escuchó algo de música para hacer más a meno los 40 minutos que tenía de trayecto.

**_- Hola meloncito._**

**_ - Lorne, te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así_** (dijo cansado pero no muy molesto).

-**_Ohhh lo siento…Que tal fue tu día panquequito?_**

**_-Ni panqueques, ni melones, ni ninguna cosa que se coma…¡Carajos! Lorne que tengo un nombre…y es CON-NOR!...(el adolescente deletreo su nombre muy claro y despacio como si quisiera que el vecindario completo se lo memorizara). _**

**_- Qué tal fue el día CON-NOR? …(El demonio dijo con guasa remarcando las letras tal y como el chico que ahora estaba con el ceño fruncido lo había hecho…Lorne le volvió a preguntar para liberar un poco de tensión en el ambiente…)_**

**_- Bien, echamos unas canastas con los colegas y después la madre de Lincon nos cebó a hamburguesas con huevo._** (El joven iba relatando el montón de mentiras que había planeado contarle a su padre cuando le preguntara) **_Lorne, te juro esa mujer utiliza magia o algo, ¡Esas hamburguesas son brutales!_** (iba diciendo mientras subías las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta, donde estaba el apartamento done él y su padre vivían).

**_- Me alegra oír que te lo hayas pasado bien._**

**_- ¿Está papá?_** (Desde la barandilla del primer piso)

**_- No, salieron._**

**_- ¿quieres qué te prepare algo para cenar?_**

**_- No, gracias. Comí palomitas en el cine._**

**_- ¿Un vasito de leche calentita para conciliar el sueño?_**

**_- Lorne_** (abriendo la puerta del apartamento) **_que no tengo cinco años _**(un poco ofendido) **_joooo _**(y desapareció tras la puerta)

**-¡Si eso me ha quedado clarísimo! (**Lorne hablaba más para si mismo que para los oídos de Connor)**…ahora eres un adolescente de 15 insufribles años, que se siente amargado con el mundo y que si no está rebotando de parranda en parranda, se pasa el día entero metido en su habitación haciendo…ufff mejor no quiero ni imaginarme qué cosas!...¡Ay como quisiera yo que en verdad tuvieras cinco años!...**El demonioterminó exclamando en un monólogo melodramático que bien hubiese podido ser digno de un oscar.


	2. Chapter 2

El chico, ignoró toda la obra teatral de Lorne y nada más llegar al apartamento puso la tele y se desnudó en el mismo salón poniendo la ropa a lavar, puso el programa corto y fue hacía la ducha. Una ducha rápida. Cepillarse los dientes. Secarse el pelo con el secador. Ponerse un pijama limpio. Todo salía a pedir de boca. Aprovechando que la lavadora aún no había acabado, se lanzó en el sofá a ver la tele mientras se comía dos rebanadas de pan de ajo y una porción de pizza. El ajo era lo único que enmascaraba su aliento. Miró a su reloj, estaba satisfecho. Había sido un día redondo y aun había tenido tiempo para relajarse viendo el resumen del partido en la tele.

Al fin la lavadora terminó, puso la ropa en la secadora y se puso a jugar un poco con la videoconsola. Sobre las dos de la madrugada el chico estaba muy enfrascado intentando pasarse la maldita pantalla de las carreras por medio de Santa Mónica que ni siquiera sintió como la puerta del apartamento se abría. Ángel puso los ojos en blanco, eran más de las dos y ya hacía horas que el chico debería estar dormido. Aunque al día siguiente fuera domingo, el chico necesitaba descansar.

**_- Connor_** (dijo Ángel cerrando la puerta).

**_- Ey, papá_** (sin dejar de jugar) **_¿qué tal fue?_**

**_- bien_** (dijo rápidamente) **_¿sabes qué hora es Connor?_**

**_- Bufff_** (rascándose de tras de la cabeza) **_¿tarde?_** (dijo inocentemente)

- **_¡Exacto! Tarde. Anda apaga eso y vete a la cama ¿quieres?_**

**_- Un momentito, me paso esta pantalla, lo guardo y me acuesto. _**

**_- Connor, son más de las dos_** (Ángel estaba cansado y su voz lo reflejaba).

**_- Mañana es domingo_** (quejándose).

**_- Connor_** (con ese tono que no deja duda alguna que no hay que replicar más)

**_- Vale, vale, no te me enfades. (_**Apagando la videoconsola) **_Apagada. ¿Atrapasteis al demonio ese que se parecía a un sapo gigante?_**

- **_Si, nos llevó más de lo que pensábamos pero finalmente logramos acabar con él. _**

**_- si hubiera ido yo quizás hubierais tardado menos, soy muy bueno rastreando._**

**_- Connor, ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces. Y no, no he cambiado de opinión._**

**_- venga papá, me he pasado 14 años atrapando y luchando contra cosa mucho peores que ese sapo._**

**_- Y se me hiela la sangre solo de pensarlo._**

**_-Ohhh yo hubiese jurado que tú no tenías sangre _**(susurró bajito en todo sarcástico)

**_-Oh hijo, puede que no tenga sangre corriendo por mis venas, pero si tengo un par de "amigas" (_**El vampiro dijo en tono de advertencia y luego mostrando ambas manos) **_ dispuestas a enseñarle a tu trasero un poco de respeto y obediencia!...Así que, No irás de caza con nosotros y punto. Cuando seas mayor, hablaremos. _**

**_-¿Cuándo sea mayor?...como a los 15 y medio?..._**

**_-Noooo (_**Ángel contestó en tono seco)

**_- ¿A los 16?_**

**_-¡NO!_**

**_- ¿A los 16 y medio?_** (Connor dijo tentando el terreno, no pensaba retirarse sin sacarle a su padre una respuesta concreta).

**_- ¡NOOOO!_**

**_-A los… _**

**_-Hasta los 18 (_**Ángel respondió al borde de la cólera)

-¿**No me vas dejar ir a cazar hasta que cumpla 18 años? (**Preguntó en tono ofendido)

-** Empezarás a acompañarnos a cazar cuando yo piense que ya estás listo…pero si no dejas ese tema en paz ya (**Ángel comenzó a subir un poco las mangas de su camisa y avanzó peligrosamente hablando muy suavecito)** ¡Te voy a dar tal paliza que no podrás sentarte hasta que cumplas los 18 años**!

**_- Pero papá…_** (Empezó a poner morros)

- **_Es tarde, Connor, a la cama_** (señalándole con el dedo su habitación).

**_- Vale_** (de muy malas formas) **_Pero soy mil veces mejor que Wesley y 100 que Gunn._**

**_- acuéstate, Connor, estoy cansado para discutir y tú también_** (Connor lo fulminó con la mirada y se metió en su cuarto).

Ángel contó hasta 100 y fue a la nevera para tomar algo de sangre para recuperarse del combate. Bebió dos bolsitas de sangre y bajó al hall del hotel. Ahí estaban Gunn, Fred, Lorne y Wesley conversando animadamente. Ángel sonrió y bajó a unirse con sus amigos.

**_- ¿alguna novedad Lorne?_**

**_- un par de llamadas Angelcake y Giles dijo que te había enviado unos documentos por email que quería que les echaras un vistazo_** (Wesley miró a Lorne con suspicacia).

**_- ¿a qué hora llegó Connor?_**

**_- ¡Oh! papá oso se preocupa demasiado _**(le sonrió).**_10 minutos antes de toque de queda_** (poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo). **_¿Problemas en el paraíso?_**

**_- Lo de siempre. Quiere luchar con nosotros._**

**_- El chico es bueno _**(dijo Wesley)

**_- Es un niño_** (replicó Gunn con un tono de chulito que de haberlo oído Connor hubiera asegurado una pelea).

**_- Pero no niegues que tiene muy buen instinto y es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros_** (dijo Fred).

**_- Es impulsivo y cabezota_** (Gunn dijo mirando a Fred, sabía que Fred sentía debilidad por Connor).**_ No te ofendas Ángel._**

- **_No me ofendo. Gunn tiene razón. Es muy joven. Quizás sea más fuerte o rápido que cualquiera de vosotros, pero es impulsivo y temerario. Y es mi hijo y no quiero que se exponga a ningún peligro. _**

**_- Eso es muy loable, Angelcake, pero no sé si meloconcito lo entenderá._**

**_- Es tozudo como una mula. Eso lo ha sacado de Darla_** (los 4 se rieron del comentario). **_Ey _**(fingiendo indignación).


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando faltaba una hora para el amanecer Spike entró en el hotel, por la puerta de servicio. No era un secreto que no soportaba todo el pizperetismo de Lorne, sobretodo cuando había salido toda la noche y lo único que quería era echarse a dormir y descansar. Después de pasar por la cocina a por un poco de sangre y cereales. Subió a la primera planta en el montacargas y se deslizó como una salamandra hasta su habitación. Se tiró en la cama sin desvestirse ni descalzarse y encendió la tele y se puso a surfear hasta que encontró alguna telenovela con la que entretenerse. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ángel entró en la habitación como un ciclón y le agarró el mando y puso el volumen más bajo.

**_- ¡eyyyyyyyy que estaba viendo eso! _**(indignado)

**_- Y lo estábamos oyendo todos (_**dijo entre dientes). **_Hay gente que intenta dormir ¿sabes?_**

**_- Ángel, somos vampiros, lo siento pero no dormimos. _**(Recuperando el mando a distancia) **_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Esta noche te han golpeado muy fuerte esa cabezota tuya?_**

**_-Grrrr no. Spike, tú y yo somos vampiros, pero ni Fred, ni Gunn, ni Connor lo son._**

**_- Ah, Connor, siempre Connor._**

**_- Pon eso más flojo_** (señalando directamente con el dedo y marcando cada palabra).

**_- Son casi las seis, ¿no tendría que levantarse ya para ir a la escuela?_**

**_- Es domingo. Y ayer se acostó tarde y quiero que descanse algo_**

**_- ¿Él es el que se acuesta tarde y soy yo quién paga tu mal humor?_** (con cara de estar flipando).

**_- Spike_** (advirtiéndole que realmente no estaba de humor)

**_- ¿Qué?_** (mirándolo fijamente)

- **_Por favor_** (Ángel estaba cansado de ese tira y afloja. No solo tenía que lidiar con su hijo de 15 años sino que también con Spike que la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como un maldito cliché de adolescente rebelde. He intentó que Spike se apiadase un poco de él).

**_- Bufff_** (resopló y agarró los cascos inalámbricos que tenía en el cajón de la mesita de noche) **_¿contento?_**

**_- Gracias_** (pero Ángel no se fue, simplemente se recostó y se puso a ver la tele con Spike)

_- **Ese Calvin se está buscando un montón de enemigos** _(refiriéndose a la telenovela. Después de terminar la primera telenovela alargó el brazo hasta la mesita donde tenía el paquete de tabaco y el zippo, pero Ángel se incorporó un poco imposibilitándole agarra los cigarrillos)**_ ¿Sabes que lo estás viendo sin volumen? ¿No?_** (Spike dijo molesto y se levantó un poco más apartándose uno de los cascos para oír la respuesta).

**_- Puedo leerle los labios_**.

**_- ¡Eres tan freak!_**

**_- Soy un vampiro con alma, se supone que debo ser freak_** (sonriéndole).

**_- ¿intentabas ser gracioso?_** (preguntó Spike divertido)

**_- ¿yo? ¡No!_** (riendo flojito).

**_- vale, porque se te da de puta pena, jajaja._**

**_- ¿En serio? Pues hay mucha gente que opina que soy muy gracioso._**

**_- si, seguro, delirante_** (negando con la cabeza como si fuera la mayor estupidez que jamás hubiera oído)

**_- ¡Ey, puedo ser muy gracioso!_** (sintiéndose un poquitín molesto)

**_- Oh, venga Ángel, reconócelo, tu sentido del humor se fue en el preciso momento que recuperaste tu alma._**

**_- Eso no es cierto._**

**_- Si, lo es._**

**_- No. no lo es _**(y cualquier otro hubiera callado aterrado por ese tono tan sinistro. Cualquier otro que no fuera Spike).

**_- sip_** (dijo alegremente Spike arqueando la ceja).

- **_¡Maldita sea! Si que soy gracioso, lo que pasa es que es difícil ser gracioso cuando tienes que ir limpiando las mierdas que van haciendo tus chiquillos _**

**_- ¡Ey! ¿Qué mierdas hablas? Y no me llames así, estamos en el siglo XXI, y es ridículo._**

**_- ¿De qué mierdas hablo?_** (arqueando la ceja sorprendido del agallas que Spike podía tener a veces) **_No hace ni tres noches que tuve que pagar 4500 dólares en desperfectos más una multa de 2000 dólares por conducta incívica._**

**_- joder, Ángel, si es por el puto dinero, ya te he dicho que el mes que viene te lo devolvía. Me tienen que pagar unas cosas _**(Spike fue bajando el tono al darse cuenta que caminaba por terreno pantanoso)**_._**

**_- ¿apuestas?_** (dijo Ángel irritado).

**_- Afortunadamente para Spike el cachorrito del rey de la comedia acaba de despertarse_** (Spike había oído como Connor se había levantado y había abierto la puerta de su habitación y se estaba comiendo un trozo de pizza fría. Ángel también lo había oído, pero Spike había sido el primero en mencionarlo). **_Creo que es el turno de superpapi de hacer su aparición estelar _**(dijo volviéndose a poner el auricular en la oreja).

**_- ¡Spike! Esto no se acaba aquí,_** (levantándose de la cama y mirándolo de píe fijamente) **_después hablamos tú y yo. Nada de apuestas ¿me has oído?_** (pero Spike fingía que estaba muy concentrado con la televisión y no podía oírlo) **_Spike sé que puedes oírlo, igualmente lee mis labios "na-da de a-pu-es-tas"._**

**_- Lo siento, mi no hablar su idioma_** (haciendo acento de extranjero. Ángel lo fulminó con la mirada, pero dejó la habitación del vampiro rubio. Spike tomó la cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno, mientras veía otra novela en la tele).


	4. Chapter 4

**_- Buenos días, hijo_**

**_- Buenos_** (dijo sin molestarse a mirarlo y con la boca llena de pizza)

**_- ¿Es ese tu desayuno?_**

**_- mmm..._** (Una especie de ruido gutural salió de la garganta de Connor. Ángel no podía descifrar si ese sonido significaba "si", "no" o "buenos días papá ¿qué tal has descansado?" Pero algo le decía que no era eso último)

**_- Connor ¿eso es un si?_**

**_- No. Es un no, papá_** (tragó lo que tenía en la boca y finalmente irritado le contestó).

**_- Es temprano aun. Porque no vas a_** (pero Connor le interrumpió)

**_- he quedado con los chicos. _**

**_- ¿A estas horas?_**

**_- si, a los no-vampiros nos gusta la luz del día_** (dijo con toneladas de ironía, mientras abría la nevera y sacaba un tetrabrik de zumo y bebía amorro de él).

**_- Connor, tenemos vasos._**

**_- ¡Yuppie! bien por nosotros que tenemos vasos_**. (Pero entonces Connor vio la cara de su padre, estaba cabreado, quizás ese último comentario sobraba) **_Venga papá, no es como si alguien más fuera a beber zumo. Que yo sepa los vampiros no bebéis zumo de naranja_**.

**_- ¿Y si tuviéramos visitas? ¿Y si quisiera ofrecerles un poco de zumo? No podría, no podría porque él bárbaro de mi hijo no sabe usar un vaso._**

**_- ¡Oh, venga ya, papá! ¡Desde que vivo aquí no has tenido ni una visita!_**

**_- No, porque no tengo ni un triste zumo que ofrecerles._**

**_- si, claro _**(volviendo para su habitación a cambiarse**_)._**

**_- No tan rápido, quieto ahí._**

**_- ¿queeeeeeeeé?_** (cansado)

- **_Connor, al menos que quieras que te castigue una semana sin salir, yo si fuera tú, iría dejando esa actitud ahora mismo_** (Connor rodó los ojos y respiró hondo. Ángel se sentó en el taburete de la cocina, mientras bebía una copa de sangre).

**_- ¿Qué quieres?_** (se sentó en el otro taburete, Connor seguía sonando un poco irrespetuosos pero Ángel sabía que Connor seguía molesto por que no le dejara ir de caza con ellos).

**_- ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?_** (escaneándole con la mirada. Connor odiaba cuando su padre lo miraba así, es como si intentara leerle los pensamientos)

**_- No sé, supongo que iremos a echar unas canastas y después a comer por ahí, no sé, cuales son los planes. ¿Si quieres puedo llamar a mi secretaria y preguntárselo? _**(Tenía 15 años, no había planes, simplemente quedaban y salían y se lo pasaban bien. Cosa que su padre estaba claro que no sabía lo que era).

**_- Connor, otro comentario de esos y te quedas en casa por una semana._**

**_- vale, ya lo dejo_** (cansado).

**_- ¿Necesitas dinero?_** (sacando su cartera para darle algo de dinero al chico)

**_- ¿50?_** (probó Connor)

**_- ¿20?_** (sonriendo dijo Ángel)

**_- ¿30?_** (probó de nuevo)

**_- ¿10?_** (dijo con una mueca Ángel mientras fruncía el ceño)

**_- 20, estarán bien_** (Alargando la mano para recibir el dinero).

**_- de acuerdo, te quiero a las cuatro en casa._**

**_- ¿A las cuatro? Venga papá, es domingo, mi toque es a las 10._**

**_- A las cuatro. Este fin de semana no has hecho nada. Y creo que tienes deberes que hacer ¿no?_**

**_- Los hice el viernes._**

**_- ¿si? _**(mirándolo incrédulo)

**_- si_** (dijo secamente Connor)

**_- Ok, tráemelos. Si están hechos puedes volver a las 10_** (Ángel podía oler la mentira a kilómetros).

**_- Oh, venga papá, es domingo_** (suplicándole con ojitos de cachorrito).

**_- A las cuatro, Connor. No hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte marchar ahora._**

**_- papá, por favor_** (un último intentó desesperado de ablandar el corazón muerto de su padre)

**_- No, hijo. Sabes muy bien las reglas. Lo primero son los estudios._**

**_- vale, no quiero discutir. _**(Puso una mueca de disgusto)**_ a las cuatro_** (dijo todo petulante como si estuviera perdonándole la vida)


	5. Chapter 5

Al cabo de 5 minutos, Connor ya vestido, salió del apartamento y como si huyera de un fuego salió corriendo del hotel. Spike no tardó ni dos segundos en entrar en el apartamento de Ángel. Spike, saludó a su sire rápidamente y se puso en el cómodo sofá a jugar con la videoconsola. Ángel, aprovechó para darse un baño y relajarse un poco. Durante la mañana Ángel estuvo muy ocupado con los papeles que Giles le había reenviado por email. Spike no se movió ni un milímetro del sofá. Estaba batiendo todos los récords que Connor tenía en el juego. Connor y él habían empezado una especie de guerra en la que se dedicaban a batir los récords del otro en cuanto uno se despistaba. Ángel se había dado cuenta que desde que Connor llegara Spike y él habían competido por absolutamente todo. No importaba lo estúpido e insignificante que fuera, ambos se lo tomaban como un duelo a muerte al atardecer. Ángel podía entender que Connor se comportara así, al fin y al cabo, solo era un niño, pero Spike tenía 159 años. Y se comportaba como a un maldito crío. Cordelia le había dicho que Spike sufría el típico síndrome del hijo mayor. Spike estaba celoso de la atención que Ángel le dedicaba a Connor. Ángel dijo que aquello eran estupideces. Que Spike era un vampiro de 159 años, si vale, él era su sire. Pero hacía años que Spike iba por libre. Y desde que aquella bruja echara aquella maldición que le dio alma a Ángel que Spike había dejado de comportarse como su "chiquillo". Pero con el tiempo Ángel tuvo que reconocer que Cordelia estaba en lo cierto y viendo que la rivalidad entre Connor y Spike tomaba cotas peligrosas, decidió retomar su papel de sire y empezó a pasar más rato con Spike. Spike no parecía molesto con que Ángel le dedicase más tiempo y atención, pero se repetía a si mismo que eso era porque la paternidad había vuelto a Ángel un ñoño. Al fin y al cabo, él ya no era un "chiquillo" en búsqueda de la constante aprobación de su sire ¿No? Además Spike no guardaba gratos recuerdos de la relación sire/chiquillo con Ángelus.

Ángelus era un bastardo retorcido que solo lo había convertido para mantener entretenidas a sus mujeres mientras él no estaba. Durante los primeros años solo se refería a él como la mascota de Dru o el perrito de Darla. Ángelus era un sire cruel e inhumano, y Spike, para ganarse el amor y respeto de Dru, pronto aprendió a ser perverso y retorcido como lo era su sire.

Pero ahora veía como Ángel se comportaba con Connor y algo en su interior anhelaba ese tipo de relación. Por su parte Ángel, que no Ángelus, siempre había visto a Spike como a su chiquillo. Si, Connor, era su pequeñín, su hijo biológico pero Spike era su chiquillo, su hijo por sangre. Y lo que sentía por ambos era amor puro e incondicional, el amor que siente un padre por sus crías. Aunque una de sus crías tuviera más de un siglo y medio.

Así que ahí estaba él intentando trabajar, mientras Spike estaba jugando a la videoconsola como si en ello le fuera la vida, para demostrarle a Ángel que era mejor que Connor y de paso molestar un poco a Connor, no lo vamos a negar. Y mientras, Connor rehuía de él como de la lepra. Ángel se alegraba que Connor hubiera hecho amigos de su edad. Pero el poco rato que pasaba en casa se lo pasaba o jugando a la maldita maquinita, o recluido en su habitación o discutiendo con él por el tema de siempre "soy el destructor".Maldito Holtzs! Su hijo debería ser un chico tierno, bueno e inocente y en vez de eso estaba lleno de furia, era violento y no estaba interesado en nada que no fuera acabar con vampiros, demonios, brujas y demás criaturas sobrenaturales. Aunque solo hacía un año desde que se abriera aquel portal y un Connor de 14 años apareciese dando muerte a una especie de dragón. Habían logrado cambiar muchas cosas del chico. Ahora ya aceptaba a Ángel como a su padre y a los chicos como una familia. Iba a la escuela, aunque no fuera un gran alumno y de vez en cuando se saltase las clases. Incluso había hecho un grupito de amigos. Ángel sabía que el chico acabaría abandonando toda esa rabia y violencia y se convertiría en un buen muchacho. La pregunta de todos era ¿Pero cuándo?


	6. Chapter 6

_**- Spike, deja eso y échame una mano con esto.**_

_**- Un momentito, me paso esta pantalla, lo guardo y voy**_ (Ángel se sorprendía cuanto llegaban a parecerse Spike y Connor a veces. Ángel no le dijo nada simplemente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras le esperaba). _**Sé que me estás mirando con cara de estreñido mental, no me intimidas Ángel **_(mentía y ambos lo sabían) _**en cuanto haya pasado el puente**_ (hablaba muy despacio porque estaba al 100x100 en el juego) _**y haya dado una paliza a ese mocoso engreído y bravucón**_ (refiriéndose a la puntuación) _**estoy contigo.**_

_**- ¿engreído bravucón?**_

_**- si, eso he dicho, ya. Ya casi estoy. ¡Chúpate esa, maldito destructor! Destructor de pañales. Ja**_ (Spike se pavoneaba por todo el salón).

_**- ¿Has acabado ya? **_

_**- Sip**_ (con una sonrisa de triunfador).

_**- Spike, tienes casi 160 años, ¿Cuando piensas madurar?**_

_**- ¡Aguafiestas!**_ (dijo alegremente, estaba deseando que Connor llegara a casa y viera su nombre y la puntuación cuando pusiera el juego) _**¿A ver, qué te ha enviado el bueno de Giles?**_

_**- Han encontrado estas inscripciones **_(mostrándole unos escáneres y la fotografía de lo que parecía la mitad de un medallón) _**En una de las rocas había grabado este dibujo**_

_**- ¡Ups! **_(conmocionado y con la boca abierta)

_**- Deduzco por tu reacción de que sabes lo que es y que no es nada bueno.**_

_**- No. Solo estaba ensayando mi reacción cuando Connor vea mi nombre en el juego.**_ (Ángel lo hubiera matado en ese instante)_** Ni idea de que es eso. ¿Quieres que pregunte por ahí? No parece de por aquí. ¿Y dice Giles que lo han encontrado en Sunnydale?**_

_**- Si, junto a ocho demonios decapitados. **_

_**- ¿si estaban decapitados cómo sabían que eran ocho? ¿Podían ser bicéfalos? En ese caso serían solo cuatro**_

_**- Spike, no es para tomárselo a risa. **_

_**- Venga, Ángel no vayas a perder la cabeza por esas inscripciones **_(intentando aguantarse la risa)

_**- Spiiiiike**_ (perdiendo la paciencia) _**Agarra una copia y pregunta por ahí, ¿vale? Wesley está en la biblioteca de Wolfram & Hart investigando.**_

_**- Ok, ¿Pero mis servicios tienen un precio?**_

_**- ¿Te recuerdo que aún me debes 6500 dólares?**_

_**- ¡Y yo ya te he dicho que te los pagaré el mes que viene! **_(un poco irascible).

_**- Más te vale que no me entere que vuelves a meterte en lo de las apuestas**_ (Spike puso cara de no saber de lo que hablaba) _**Hablo en serio, William**_ (aquello sonaba demasiado a Ángelus).

_**- Vaaaaaale**_ (agarró el escáner de la inscripción y se fue de nuevo a su habitación fingiendo que la amenaza de Ángel no le había ni inmutado. Pero nada más lejos. Ese tono y llamarlo por su verdadero nombre le había puesto los pelos de punta).

Habían pasado varios días des de que Giles les había enviado aquella inscripción, y habían ido a parar a un callejón sin salida. Sabían que las inscripciones de la pared no pertenecían a esa dimensión. Lorne había encontrado un demonio que las había identificado como una escritura típica de Génesis. Pero por desgracia, aquel demonio no sabía lo que ponía, solo que provenía de la dimensión Génesis. Wesley no tuvo mucho más suerte en Wolfram & Hart. Aunque les inscripciones estaban catalogadas, no había nada sobre que significaban ni como habían llegado ahí. Pero la fecha de la primera datación de las inscripciones era de hace más de dos siglos. Pero Wesley si que había tenido más suerte en identificar los demonios que se habían hallado muertos cerca de las inscripciones. Eran 8 demonios Gnolls, y si, de una sola cabeza, así que fuera lo que fuera que decapitó a esos Gnolls era muy poderoso. Por no mencionar que los Gnolls no se encuentran en nuestra dimensión. Habían llegado aquí en algún tipo de portal. Eso no le gustó nada a Giles ni a Ángel. Por su parte Spike seguía con su búsqueda del medallón. Le sonaba horrores. Lo había visto, pero no lograba recordar ni donde ni cuando. Y él tenía muy buena memoria había algo o alguien que estaba bloqueándole los recuerdos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**- ¿Salís?**_ (Connor estaba en el hall haciendo los deberes cuando vio de repente que todos se ponía en marcha)

_**- si, un chivatazo**_ (dijo Gunn poniéndose la cazadora)

_**- ¿Todos?**_ (viendo como Wesley, Spike y Fred se preparaban también para salir).

- _**Si, acaba de llamar tu padre, parece que se va a liar una buena ahí abajo**_ (Fred dijo agarrando un taser).

_**- Voy con vosotros**_ (dijo Connor emocionado tomado su cazadora)

_**- Buen intento, además mañana tienes un examen y hace un rato aun te faltaba todo esto**_ (le dijo Fred agarrando 4 hojas del libro de Connor de literatura inglesa).

_**- ¡Venga ya, Fred! **_

_**- Meloconcito, no te enfades, sabes que papi no quiere que bajes ahí bajo. Si eres bueno y sacas una beuna nota el tío Lorne te comprara el nuevo juego ese del que habláis tanto Spike y tú.**_ (Dijo Lorne intentando animar al chico)

_**- Quiero ese juego.**_ (Spike agarró del cuello de la camiseta a Connor y lo levantó) _**Más vale que te quedes ahí estudiando hasta que te salgan los ojos y saques una buena, sino yo mismo te patearé ese huesudo culo tuyo ¿estamos? **_

_**- No es justo, vosotros siempre os lleváis la diversión y yo me tengo que quedar aquí estudiando esta mierda **_(tirando el libro contra la pared. Spike arqueó la ceja y se puso con las manos en las caderas como hacía Ángel. Pero fue Fred quien lo agarró de la oreja y lo llevó hacía donde había tirado el libro y se lo hizo recoger).

- _**No se tiran los libros. Siéntate ahí y estudia.**_ (Con una voz muy sería) _**Mañana antes de la escuela te lo preguntaré y sino te lo sabes, le diré a Ángel lo de esa nota de la semana pasada.**_

_**- ¡Fred!**_ (Con cara de horror. Fred le sostuvo la mirada y fue finalmente Connor quien bajó la mirada y se sentó de nuevo y tomó la libreta y un bolígrafo. De todos los de la plantilla, Fred y Cordelia eran las únicas que lograban que Connor obedeciera sin rechistar).

_**- Nos vemos luego, no te acuestes muy tarde**_ (dijo Fred dándole una media sonrisa y besándole en la cabeza como haría una madre).

_**- Adiós, Connor, pórtate bien**_ (dijo Wesley mientras salía por la puerta).

_**- Adiós**_ (Gunn)

_**- Adiós, meloconcito, ya os oído, no te acuestes muy tarde. Y cierra con llave cuando salgamos**_ (dijo Lorne).

_**- Adiós mocoso, y recuerda quiero ese juego**_ (señalándole con el dedo de forma amenazadora, Connor puso una mueca de disgusto y le levantó el dedo del medio. Pero Spike solo se rió de él).

Una vez todos se fueron, Connor pagó su frustración con el mostrador del hall, tiró todo lo que allí había. Sus libros, libretas, bolígrafos, el teléfono, el timbre, una lamparita, el libro de reservas, todo al suelo. Estaba tan furioso, él era más fuerte que ninguno de aquellos enclenques. Bueno quizás no más fuerte que Spike, pero tenía mucha experiencia, él era el destructor. Cuando vivía en Quor-Toth se enfrentaba a diario a criaturas demoníacas que harían mojar los pantalones a cualquiera de ellos. Y ahora no tan solo no se tenía en cuenta su experiencia y sus aptitudes par el combate, sino que además todos le trataban como a un bebé desvalido. Cada vez que quería ir a patear unos cuantos culos de demonio tenía que hacerlo a escondidas. Y ocultar bien su rastro, para que ni a Ángel ni a los otros les diera un sincope. Subió las escaleras hasta la primera planta y se metió en la habitación de Spike, le agarró un paquete de tabaco de encima del armario donde los guardaba, salió al balcón y se fumó un cigarrillo. Si el cigarrillo lo había enfriado un poco, pero aun estaba furioso. Y además estaba ese estúpido examen. ¡Venga ya! ¿Para que demonios iba a necesitar él la literatura inglesa en su vida? Solo si su padre dejara de comportarse como un idiota y le dejara demostrarle que era realmente bueno y que le podía ayudar mucho más que aquella trouppe de freaks. Connor dio una intensa y larga calada al cigarrillo y saltó por el balcón. De un brinco llegó al patio interior del hotel y tras sortear la fuente saltó la verja de la entrada de atrás y salió a la calle. Su padre y los demás estarían ocupados toda la noche, así que no había ningún problema para que él también se buscara un poco de diversión.

Connor cuando quería "divertirse" siempre acudía al mismo sitio, la vieja librería MacGarreth. No porque fuera un apasionado de la lectura. Sino porque la hija del librero (que no se llamaba MacGarreth sino Simmon Parks) era una bruja que por un buen precio te abría un portal a donde tu quisieras. Y bueno el precio no era barato, pero gracias al corredor de apuestas de Spike Connor había logrado algo de dinerito. Y a la bruja le gustaban las joyas así que siempre que podía le traía alguna tontería de esas que les gustan tanto a las chicas, a modo de trofeo. Esa noche no tenía mucho tiempo, si suspendía el examen Ángel se iba a acarear, maldita escuela. Así que no probaría suerte con alguna otra dimensión, repetiría con Sunnydale, unas semanas atrás había ido, sabiendo que allí se encontraba la boca del infierno y era como un buffet libre de demonios y vampiros. La bruja, Cristina (¿Qué pasa? no todas las brujas pueden tener nombres extraños, alguna le había de tocar llamarse María, Cristina o Isabel y a ella el tocó llamarse Cristina, como su abuela) no tuvo inconvenientes en abrirle un portal hasta Sunnydale, al fin y al cabo la última vez que le había abierto uno, le había traído un precioso colgante, que aunque estaba partido era realmente una pieza única. Así que tras abrirle el portal y desearle suerte le recordó que si veía otra preciosidad como el colgante tendría tres portales más cuando él quisiera.

Con esa idea en mente Connor se coló por el portal y fue a destrozar todo demonio o vampiro que se le pusiera en su camino.

A las cuatro de la mañana, Connor entraba por el balcón de Spike en el hotel. Cuidadosamente cerraba el balcón y salía de la habitación del vampiro no sin antes echarle un escupitajo en la taza con sangre y vodka de su mesita. Con una sonrisa de pura maldad, se fue a duchar. Tras quitar todo el hedor a demonio de su piel y cabellos y lavar bien su ropa. Bajó al hall y recogió todo lo que había tirado. Finalmente tomó el libro de literatura y retomó la lectura donde lo había dejado.

Unos minutos antes el amanecer toda la trouppe hizo aparición en el hotel. Estaban hechos polvos, daba pena verlos. Connor sonrió a verlos, sabía que a él no le hubiera costado nada acabar con lo que fuese que les había dado una paliza. Ángel sonrió a su hijo y se acercó a él.


	8. Chapter 8

**_- ¿Qué haces ya despierto?_** (miró el libro de literatura) **_¿Repasando para el examen?_**

**_- si_** (para ser un repaso primero tenía que habérselo estudiado, pero eso solo eran tecnicismos) **_dais pena ¿Cómo fue?_**

**_- ellos dan pena_** (señalando a Gunn, Fred y Wesley) **_aquí el master sigue siendo el puto amo._**

**_- ¡Spike, esa boca!_** (ángel lo fulminó con la mirada)

**_- Ya lo has oído, Spike, esa boca_** (Connor dijo burlándose del rubio).

**_- Connor, déjalo, estamos todos muy cansados._**

**_- Yo no_** (aclaró Spike pavoneándose)

**_- él no_** (Connor haciéndose el listillo).

- **_He dicho que ya es suficiente. Y eso va por los dos. ¡Si vosotros 2 no estáis cansados, yo sí! Así qué Spike vete a tu habitación y Connor ve a la cocina y prepara algo de desayuno. Seguro que aun no has desayunado ¿verdad?_** (apuntando a la cocina)

- (Spike esperó a qué Connor entrar en al cocina) **_¿Me acabas de mandar a mi habitación?_** (dijo Spike estupefacto)

- **_Spike, por amor de dios, estoy muerto_** (dejándose caer en un uno de los sofás del hall)

**_- Desde hace más de 200 años_**

**_- Dame un poco de paz, no me lo soliviantes más de lo que ya está. Connor no es un muchacho fácil._**

**_- es un grano en el culo_** (dijo flojo para el oído humano pero no para el de un vampiro).

- **_No es fácil_** (volvió a repetir) y que tú lo vayas provocando todo el rato no ayuda.

**_-Ehhhhh ¡Yo tengo una idea!...porque mejor no vas y le pateas el trasero a tu mocoso y así te sacas _** **_ese mal genio de una buena vez!..._**

**_-Uhmmm (_**Ángel volteó a un lado la cabeza como si estuviera pensando) **_¿Sabes qué, Spike?_** _¡**Eso de patear traseros es muy buena idea y creo que voy a empezar con el tuyo!**_ (Dijo en tono de advertencia y el inteligente Spike captó el mensaje).

**_- De acuerdo, pero me voy a tu apartamento a jugar con la videoconsola._**

**_- gracias_** (cansado).

**_- Lo que sea _**(subiendo las escaleras y entrando en el apartamento de Ángel).

**_- ¿Y la imitación barata de Billy Idol?_** (refiriéndose a Spike preguntó en cuanto salió de la cocina comiendo unas patatas fritas)

**_- Connor, eso no es un desayuno. Ve_** (volviendo a señalar a la cocina) **_y prepárate unos cereales y algo de fruta._**

**_- Puajjj (_**haciendo una mueca de asco)

**_- Connoooooor, no estoy de humor._**

**_- ¿quieres que te prepare huevos con beicon, meloconcito?_** (Lorne se levantó y se dirigió hacía la cocina)

**_- Lorneeeeeeee, no me llames así, papaaaaaaaaaa dile algo._**

**_- si le preparas unos huevos con beicon, asegúrate que también toma un vaso de leche._**

**_- No, leche no, prefiero un zumo._**

**_- Venga meloconcito, que le pondré chocolate, para que tu cerebro funcione mejor en el examen._**

- **_Entonces ponme solo le chocolate y deja la leche _**(dijo haciéndose el gracioso)

**_- Buen intento, niñito, pero el tío Lorne no quiere que después te duela la tripita y no puedas hacer el examen._**

**_- y eso sería terrible, se abriría el suelo y se desataría el Apocalipsis_** (poniendo voz de ultratumba)

**_- No, eso ya pasó_** (dijo Ángel sin ningún tipo de emoción). **_Si sigues protestando lo único que se va a desatar es ésta_** (enseñándole la palma de la mano) **_en tu culo. Estoy muy cansado de toda esa actitud tuya y hoy no es el mejor día para retarme. ¡Así que córtalo ahí y ahora! _**(Ángel usó un tono de voz que hubiera hecho llorar al mismísimo Gengis Khan. Pero Connor no tan solo no se amedrentó sino que aquello lo avivó aun más)**_ ¿estamos claros, hijo? _**

**_- Venga vamos a prepararte esos huevos revueltos _**(dijo Lorne agarrando tiernamente a Connor por el cogote y llevándoselo a la cocina para evitar que padre e hijo se enfrascaran en una turbulenta discusión).

Una vez ya en la cocina. Connor se sentó sobre una de las encimeras.

**_- No lo soportó. Me trata como a un puto crío._**

**_- Esa boquita_** (sacando una sartén del armario).

**_- Soy mejor que cualquiera de ellos y él no quiere verlo_** (Connor estaba realmente enfadado).

**_- Tu padre sabe que eres bueno, solo quiere protegerte._**

**_- Pues me va asfixiar de tanto protegerme. Te juro que si no deja de comportarse como un puto histérico paranoide me vuelvo para Quor-Toth. Me importa una mierda que Holtz esté aun allí. _**

**_- Connor, no digas eso _**(girándose y mirándolo apenado). **_Eso nos destrozaría a todos. _**

**_- ¡Pues esto me está destrozando a mí!_** (dijo furioso) **_Lorne, me ahogo en estas 4 paredes_** (con la voz rota).

**_- Mi pequeño guerrero, eres aun muy joven, ten un poco de paciencia con tu padre. Estoy seguro que en cuanto vea que eres lo suficientemente maduro para_**

**_- Lorne! Ya soy suficientemente maduro. Llevo matando demonios des de que tengo uso de razón. En Quor-Toth es lo único que había. ¡Y joder! ¡Me gusta! ¡Y soy bueno! Soy muy bueno, y lo soy ahora, no cambiara nada de aquí a tres años. ¡Pero ninguno de vosotros queréis enteraros! ¡Sino puedo ser parte del equipo entonces lo haré solo!_**

- **_Connor, por favor, cálmate, no sabes lo que estás diciendo_**

**_- ¡No, me digas que me calme!_** (tirando una ensaladera que había en la encimera), **_ya estoy harto de que todos me tratéis como si fuera idota y no supiera lo que digo, como si fuera un puto desvalido que no sabe cuidar de si mismo. ¡Estoy hasta los cojones de toda esta mierda!_**

**_- Connor _**(Lorne empezó pero Ángel y los chicos entraron en la cocina al oír el ruido de la ensaladera golpear contra la pared y después hacer ene le suelo).

**_- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?_**

**_- nada, se me resbaló la ensaladera_** (dijo Lorne).

**_- ¿y fue a parar a la otra punta de la cocina?_** (dijo incrédulo Ángel)

**_- ya sabes, soy muy torpe_** (dijo sonriéndole Lorne).

**_- si, claro. Lorne, ten más cuidado o nos acabaremos quedando sin cacharros (_**con eso todo el equipo volvió a lo que estaban haciendo antes del estruendo).

**_- No sufras, iré con más cuidado_** (sin dejar de sonreír dulcemente).

**_- Connor, ayuda a Lorne y recoge ese estropicio ¿quieres?_** (dijo cansado Ángel. Connor no rechistó simplemente fue a donde estaba la ensaladera hecha pedacitos y empezó a recogerlo todo. Cuando hubo acabado, lo tiró todo al cubo de la basura, pasando por delante de su padre, que se había quedado de pie mirando como el chico lo recogía todo. Cuando volvió a pasar por delante de Ángel para volver a sentarse en la encimera. Ángel lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y lo volteó y le dio 6 nalgadas con la fuerza de un vampiro) **_AQUÍ _**PLAFF**_ NO _**PLAFF**_ TIRAMOS _**PLAFF **_LAS_**PLAFF_ **COSAS **_PLAFF**_ AL _**PLAFF**_ SUELO. _**

**_- AUUUUUUUUUUU AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AUUUUUAAY AUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAY AYYYYYYYYYYYYY_** (dando botecitos en cada nalgada e intentando apartarse del alcance de la mano de su padre pero, Ángel lo tenía muy bien agarrado)

**_- Estoy cansado de tus pataletas. Si te crees tan maduro empieza a comportarte como tal y te trataremos como tal_** (dijo Ángel dejándole bien claro que los vampiros tiene muy buen oído). **_Y cuando vuelvas de la escuela, quiero que vayas directo a mi despacho y me esperes._** **_Ahora desayuna _**(y Ángel salió de la cocina y se fue a su apartamento a darse un largo baño para relajarse).


	9. Chapter 9

Al entrar a su apartamento vio que la televisión estaba encendida con uno de esos juegos de Connor en pausa. Hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto. No sabía quién era peor si Connor o Spike. Estaba cansado de repetirle a Spike que cuando agarrara algo que no era suyo tuviera la consideración de devolverlas tal y como las había encontrado. Pero Spike era el ser menos considerado con las cosas de los demás. No lo había sido nunca. Recordaba auténticas peloteras entre Dru y Darla precisamente por su "costumbre" de tomar lo que no era suyo, sin permiso y que cuando lo regresaba aquello ya estaba inservible o estaba en un estado lamentable. Ser cuidadoso no era uno de sus fuertes, eso sin duda, negó Ángel con la cabeza. Y se fue hacía el baño. Para su horror al entrar se encontró a Spike en el jacuzzi disfrutando de un baño de espuma mientras leía un comic de Connor, se fumaba un cigarrillo y bebía una copa de sangre con vino.

_**- ¡Qué demonios haces en mi baño!**_

_**- Tomarme un relajante baño de espuma ¿no lo ves?**_ (dijo inocentemente) _**el mocoso estaba haciendo demasiado alboroto de buena mañana y he decidido tomarme un baño para relajarme.**_

_**- ¿Relajarte tú?**_(exclamó Ángel totalmente descolocado) Soy yo él que ha tenido que lidiar con él.

_**- Si, eso también lo he oído. No es como si el mocoso no se lo mereciese **_(dijo con una sonrisa en la cara).

_**- Creo que ya te he dicho antes que no quiero que uses mi baño y uses mis**_ (tomando un frasco vacío de sales de baño) _**cosas**_. _**¡Maldita sea Spike!, esto estaba casi lleno, y estás cosas son caras **_(ángel aunque no estaba sorprendido por el morro de Spike tampoco estaba dando saltos de alegría).

- _**Tacaño**_ (farfulló Spike entre dientes).

_**- ¿Disculpa, qué has dicho?**_

_**- Nada**_ (poniendo carita de no haber roto un plato, pero justo después se le escapó una sonrisa).

_**- Spike, sal de ahí y quiero que lo dejes todo cómo lo has encontrado**_ (apuntándole con el dedo índice)

_**- ¡Acabo de meterme! Déjame al menos un ratito. Realmente esto es genial**_ (apretando uno de los botones que dirigían los chorros de agua)

_**- Spike, no te di permiso para que utilizaras mi baño, ¡ahora fuera!**_ (dijo muy serio Ángel)

_**- ¡Fantástico, el mocoso lo puede usar cada día y yo decido un día tomarme un bañito y te pones como un troglodita! **_(ahora era Spike el que estaba indignado)

Spike se puso de píe, frente a frente con Ángel y tras fulminar a su sire con la mirada salió desnudo del apartamento recorriendo todo el pasillo hasta su habitación. Donde dio un tremendo portazo que hizo temblar hasta los cimientos del edificio.

Tras ver desfilar a Spike desnudo, el equipo decidió que ya era hora de retirarse a descansar y fueron desapareciendo uno a uno. Wesley llevó al chico al instituto y después se fue a casa a dormir, llevaba 48 horas sin pegar ojos y en cualquier momento se iba a caer fulminado.

Ángel, se quedó de piedra con la reacción de Spike. Le recalcitraba lo melodramático que podía llegar a ser Spike a veces. Contó hasta 100. Y miró el baño, estaba hecho una porquería, toallas en el suelo (buenas toallas en el suelo) jabones abiertos, espuma y agua por todas partes, todo lleno de vaho. ¡Porque ni su hijo ni Spike podían poner el extractor! Ángel se levantó y fue en busca de Spike, entró en la habitación del vampiro sin ni picar en la puerta. Spike estaba a medio vestir y se estaba poniendo una colonia, que Ángel pronto reconoció como una de esos perfumes tan exclusivos que Cordelia le compraba cuando se sentía culpable por dejarle a ceros la tarjeta de crédito.

_**- ¡Oh no, eso si que no, mi colonia no!**_ (dirigiéndose como un toro hasta Spike y tomando de forma muy brusca el frasco de perfume)


	10. Chapter 10

_**- ¡Oh no, eso si que no, mi colonia no!**_ (dirigiéndose como un toro hasta Spike y tomando de forma muy brusca el frasco de perfume)

_**- Ey, solo me estaba echando unas gotitas.**_

_**- Es mi colonia Spike, usa tu propia colonia. **_

_**- No es tan buena como la tuya**_ (dijo de forma natural).

_**- Spike, ¿por si no te has dado cuenta? no estoy de humor para tus bufonadas.**_

_**- Si, ya, claro, el mocoso se comporta como un cretino y la pagas conmigo, como siempre. ¿No sé porque me extraño a estas alturas? ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Él la caga y Spike es el que recibe las dos nalgaditas?**_

_**- Si no cierras la boca y vas y limpias mi baño**_ (señalando con el dedo hacía fuera) _**Spike recibirá algo más que dos nalgaditas. Me tienes ya muy harto de esa estúpida rivalidad.**_

_**- ¿Rivalidad? ¡Que rivalidad! Aquí no hay ninguna rivalidad. El mocoso puede hacer y decir lo que le venga en gana y no pasa nada. Yo me tomo un triste baño y te pones como un energúmeno. ¿Rivalidad? ¡JA! Llevo más de un año viviendo aquí y es el primer baño que me tomo en tu puto jacuzzi. Y ni siquiera me has dejado acabarlo. El mocoso se toma baños cada dos por tres y no te he oído decirle ni mu. ¿Rivalidad? Aquí no hay ninguna Rivalidad, Ángel. Está claro que aquí sobro**_ (Spike dijo muy exaltado acabando de ponerse la camiseta y preparándose para hacer una gran salida. Pero ángel lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y lo detuvo).

_**- Alto ahí Spike, tú no vas a ninguna parte que no sea mi cuarto de baño.**_

_**- ¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡Tú y tu baño os podéis ir al infierno!**_ (dijo Spike con cara de vampiro y empujando a Ángel, que tras el empujón también puso la cara de vampiro) _**GRRRRRR **_(mostrándole los dientes).

_**- GRRRRRR Escogiste al sire equivocado para enseñarle los dientes**_ (Ángel con velocidad de vampiro se lanzó contra Spike y lo aprisionó con todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared).

_**- Suéltame, hijo de puta, suéltame**_ (intentando con todas sus fuerzas apartar a Ángel) _**Grrrrr**_ (volviéndole a gruñir en la cara).

_**- ¡Se acabó!**_ (Ángel le rugió) _**Des de que llegó Connor que solo has hecho que comportarte como un niñato descontrolado. No sé de donde vienen esos estúpidos celos. Pero se acaban aquí y ahora. Connor es mi hijo y tú eres mi chiquillo. Y vais a empezar a comportaros los dos como tal.**_

_**- ¡Suéltame, he dicho que me sueltes!**_ (sin dejar de forcejear)

_**- Cuando te hayas calmado y empieces a comportarte como es debido.**_

_**- ¡Qué me sueltes! **_

Spike hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y logró empujar de nuevo a Ángel, con tanta fuerza, que Ángel atravesó la pared que separaba la habitación de Spike del apartamento de Ángel. Spike se quedó parado horrorizado. Acababa de atacar a su sire. De haber sido Ángelus eso solo hubiera significado una cosa. Su muerte. Ángelus le hubiera clavado una estaca en el corazón en cuento se hubiera levantado. Pero Ángel estaba ahí de pie mirando atónito a Spike. Spike acababa de atacarlo. ¿No podía ser? Ni Spike era tan tonto. Ningún chiquillo jamás osaría atacar a su sire. No, ese era un gran no entre vampiros. Por la sencilla razón que un sire es mucho más poderoso que cualquier de sus chiquillos. Y en un abrir y cerrar cualquier chuiquillo que osara levantar un solo dedo contra su sire sería reducido a cenizas sin pestañear. Ambos vampiros se quedaron un rato más mirándose fijamente.

Spike fue el primero en reaccionar. Eso no significa que fuera la mejor reacción. En cuanto salió del shock de haber atacado a Ángel. Hizo lo único que le pareció sensato, salir corriendo. Ángel, tampoco se esperaba esta reacción de Spike. Y se levantó rápidamente para alcanzar a Spike, pero después recordó que era de día. Y que Spike no podría ir a ninguna parte.

_**- ¡Es de día Spike! Si pones un píe ahí fuera te rustirás**_

Ángel gritó para que Spike le oyera estuviera donde estuviera. Spike se maldijo mentalmente. Ángel Comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente otra vez con la apariencia humana. Podía el perfume que llevaba Spike a kilómetros. Se había escondido en el guardarropa. Sino fuera porque Ángel estaba realmente rabioso lo hubiera encontrado cómico que un vampiro de 159 años se escondiera en el armario como un niño pequeño asustado. Ángel lentamente cruzó el hall y se quedó unos segundos enfrente del guardarropa.

_**- Spike, sal de ahí dentro**_ (la voz de Ángel era fría y dura como la hoja de una espada. Spike no contestó) _**William, mi paciencia tiene un límite y tú, mi chiquillo, hace ratos que la has colmado. ¡Sal de ahí dentro ahora mismo!**_ (esto último lo dijo silaba por silaba. Pero Spike ni se movió) _**Muy Bien, así lo has querido**_

Ángel iba a entrar al guardarropa y agarrar a Spike por la oreja y darle una paliza que tardaría semanas en recuperarse cuando finalmente Spike tembloroso salió del guardarropa. Ángelus simplemente lo hubiera torturado durante días y finalmente hubiera acabado con su existencia. Y eso era precisamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Spike una y otra vez en esos instantes. Cuando Ángel vio la cara de terror de Spike se le ablandó el corazón. Realmente Spike estaba aterrado creía que Ángel lo iba a matar y que no iba a ser una muerte ni rápida ni indolora. Ángel se dio cuenta, que era lo que estresaba a su chuiquillo. Y le chocó que Spike pensara que Ángel (no Ángelus) fuera capaz de torturarlo y acabar con él. Spike había agotado todo su valor saliendo del guardarropa. Ahora estaba frente a Ángel tembloroso como un cachorrito en una noche fría y lluviosa en medio del arcén de una carretera. A Ángel se le pasó la furia de golpe. No tenía ante él a Spike, tenía ante él a William Pratt, el mismo William Pratt que una noche del 1880 había convertido entre gritos, llantos y suplicas de terror. Ángel suspiró hondo y decidió que antes de dar un paso más debía tranquilizar a su chiquillo.

_**- Spike**_ (intentando sonar calmado y apacible) _**Spike **_(seguía quieto) _**William **_(Spike relajó la mandíbula pero el resto de su cuerpo seguía en tensión) _**William, todo está bien. Soy yo, Ángel**_ (remarcando lo de Ángel, para que Spike se diera cuenta que no era Ángelus). Spike (Spike al fin reaccionó)

_**- Ángel, yo, yo, yo, no quise, no sé, yo **_(Spike hablaba sin sentido) _**por favor no me**_

- Está bien, Spike, Está bien. Tranquilízate. Subamos arriba e intentemos arreglar todo ese estropicio antes que Connor regrese de la escuela ¿Vale? (Ángel dijo con un tono dulce y suave. Spike asintió)


	11. Chapter 11

Una vez arriba, Spike empezó a recoger todo lo que había roto durante la pelea. La pared no tenía salvación al igual todo lo que había en los estantes. Pero las paredes de los hoteles eran muy finas, no sería difícil encontrar alguien que la arreglara rápido.

_**- Llamaré a alguien que arregle la pared **_(se ofreció tímidamente Spike)

_**- no será necesario.**_

_**- Insisto. Es lo mínimo. No sé que demonios me ha pasado antes**_ (Spike hablaba calmadamente pero sin poder mirar a los ojos a Ángel, se sentía tan avergonzado, había atacado a su propio sire. Y Ángel en vez de descuartizarlo vivo, estaba ahí, con una escoba y un recogedor ayudándole a recoger todo el estropicio).

_**- Deberíamos hablar de eso, Spike**_ (aunque Ángel seguía usando un tono suave Spike no pudo evitar ponerse tenso). _**Pero ahora no. Primero acabemos esto ¿vale?**_

_**- si, llamó a un albañil, conozco un tío que puede estar aquí en menos de 15 minutos, espera**_ (y llamó des de el teléfono de Ángel. Ángel no dejaba de maravillarse con la naturalidad que Spike usaba todas sus cosa como si fueran propias. Y eso le hizo recordar el porque se había iniciado toda aquella trifulca. Por el baño).

_**- Mientas no viene el albañil, ¿porque no acabas de recoger le baño?**_ (Ángel no quería sonar como si se lo estuviera ordenando así que utilizó un tono suave. Y Spike que sabía que no se lo estaba ordenando también sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Spike también se dio cuenta que todo se había desencadenado porque Ángel le había sentado mal que utilizara su baño).

_**- si, sire**_ (hacía al menos 100 años que Spike no utilizaba ese tono de obediencia y sumisión con Ángel. Realmente sonaba miserable. Cualquiera hubiera sentido penita por el vampiro rubio platino).

El albañil llegó en 15 minutos. Cuando vio la pared. No hizo preguntas simplemente se puso a arreglarla. Justo cuando había empezado a trabajar, Ángel se acercó al trabajador y le preguntó si sería posible hacer una puerta en el lugar donde había ahora el agujero. El albañil, no hizo preguntas, aunque lo miró extrañado, pero hacer una puerta era más fácil, más rápido y más caro que poner una pared. Así que sonrió y se fue a por otros materiales a al furgoneta. Ángel fue al baño a ver como le iba a Spike.

_**- ¿Una puerta?**_ (Spike preguntó, Ángel se había olvidado del oído de los vampiros).

_**- Si. **_

_**- Pero no es necesario, se puede hacer una pared.**_

_**- Y también una puerta**_ (sentándose en la taza del lavabo). _**Y cuando haya hecho esa**_ _**puerta le pediré que tapie la que da al pasillo. **_

_**- ¡Me vas a lapidar!**_ (casi en pánico).

- _**¿Qué? **_(Ángel no sabía de que narices le hablaba. Después cayó. Cuando era Ángelus alguna que otra vez lo había encerrado en una habitación y la había tapiado durante semanas, dejándolo consumirse por la sed y la claustrofobia) _**¡No!**_ (dijo indignado) _**Pero si vas a empezara comportarte como un recién nacido**_ (haciendo referencia los vampiros jóvenes) _**te trataré como a tal. Y a partir de ahora vives bajo mi techo **_(pronunciando esas palabra Ángel le quitaba de forma inmediata la emancipación a Spike. Spike abrió mucho los ojos conmocionado), _**así sabré cuando entras y sales. Aunque en una temporada no vas a salir ni entrar mucho. Y no, no te voy a encerrar y tirar la llave. Solo vas a estar bajo arresto domiciliario.**_

_**- ¿Me vas a castigar sin salir?**_ (riéndose como si fuera la mayor tontería del mundo)

_**- si, sin tele, ni juegos, ni teléfonos, ni ordenadores, ni nada.**_

_**- Ángel, no soy un niño. Quizás lo de antes haya sido**_

_**- Un gran error. El mayor que has hecho desde que te mordí. ¡Soy tu sire! ¿Te he de recordar que se les hace a los chiquillos que osan atacar a sus sires?**_

_**- Se les da una muerte**_ _**ejemplar**_ (dijo bajando la cabeza)

_**- Exacto, ¿sabes en que posición me deja eso a mí?**_

_**- Si, sire**_ (en un susurro).

_**- Estarás castigado hasta que yo diga otra cosa y cuando el albañil se haya ido…**_ (Ángel intentó calmarse se estaba alterando de nuevo) _**quiero que vayas a mi despacho y me esperes allí**_ (señalando con el dedo hacía la puerta) _**Y William**_ (haciendo que el vampiro detuviera su paso), _**ya sabes como esperan los chiquillos que no han sido buenos**_ (Spike bajó aún más al cabeza).

_**- Si, sire.**_

_**- ¡Ahora, ve!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Spike salió veloz del baño y bajo las escaleras, en unos de un segundo estaba en medio de la oficina de Ángel, totalmente desnudo, de rodillas en el suelo con los brazos estirados en forma de cruz. Hacía, al menos, 80 años que no se veía en esa posición. Aquel tipo de castigo eran más propios de Dru o Darla que de Ángelus. Y sentía una mezcla de pena, vergüenza y rabia. Pero sabía que si bajaba Ángel y no lo encontraba así las cosas se iban a poner mucho peor. Aunque Ángel ahora tuviera alma, seguía siendo su sire. Y Ángel le había dejado claro que así se seguía viendo así mismo cuando pronunció las palabras que le arrebataban la emancipación. Y daba igual que fuera Ángel o Ángelus, Spike sabía que como sire suyo, no iba a permitir que él le enfrentase o le faltase al respeto. Quizás no le clavara una estaca pero estaba seguro que sea lo que fuese lo que su sire tuviese en mente no le iba a gustar.

Al cabo de una hora y diez minutos Ángel entró en su despacho. Spike ni se giró. Ángel sonrió al ver que Spike había hecho lo que le había dicho. Conocía bien a Spike y sabía que eso era un gran paso. Sin hacerlo esperar más, se sentó ante su escritorio y lo miró fijamente. Sabía que era deber de cualquier sire acabar con el chiquillo que osara levantar un dedo sobre su sire. Y ese deber era casi una obligación sagrada cuando se trataba del propio chiquillo. En caso de no cumplir con este deber tanto sire como chiquillo seguían el mismo destino, encadenados en una zona exterior esperando a la puesta de sol. Condenados a abrasarse hasta ser reducidos a cenizas.

_**- Las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora por aquí**_ (empezó Ángel a hablar. Spike intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no desmoronarse_**) Hoy has cometido la peor falta que un vampiro puede cometer. William, siempre has estado un cabrón arrogante y presuntuoso, pero también eres muy inteligente. Y no tengo por un suicida. ¿Así que William dime que demonios ha pasado antes ahí arriba? ¿Por qué has hecho algo tan estúpido? No solo me has enseñado los dientes. Cosa que sabes más que de sobra que no tolero. Sino que encima me has atacado. ¡A tu sire! ¡Con alma o sin alma, sigo siendo tu sire, y lo sabes!**_ (Ángel empezó a subir la voz)

_**- sire, yo**_ (empezó a balbucear Spike)

_**- ¿Te he dado permiso para hablar?**_ (fulminándolo con la mirada)

_**- no, sire**_ (bajando la cabeza y con un hilillo de voz dijo en un tono de total sumisión)

_**- ¡Entonces, no hables!**_ (Ángel intentó calmarse antes de continuar) _**Me has puesto tu cabeza en bandeja por un estúpido ataque de celos. ¡Maldito seas, Spike! Ni Drusilla fue nunca tan estúpida. ¡Y bien sabes que estaba loca! **_(Spike levantó la cabeza, Dru había sido el amor de su no-vida durante más de un siglo. Ángel se dio cuenta que no debió mencionar a Dru pero no se retractó, lo que había dicho era cierto) _**A partir de ahora vuelves a ser un recién nacido y serás tratado como tal. ¿Quieres mi atención? Pues la vas a tener **_(Ángel sonó aterrador). _**¡Levántate! **_(Spike obedeció, se levantó subiendo sus brazos hasta la cabeza con los dedos entrelazados detrás de la cabeza) _**Sobre la mesa. **_(Ángel escupía las órdenes. Spike obedeció y se inclinó sobre la mesa.


	13. Chapter 13

Ángel sacó un gato de nueve colas que tenía medio oculto en el aparador de armas antiguas. Gracias al oído de vampiro Spike oyó como Ángel abría el aparador y aquello le puso los pelos de punta pero sabía que no podía levantarse. Ángel hizo petar el látigo en el aire. Spike reconoció al instante el sonido. Cualquiera que haya sufrido en sus propias carnes el suplicio del gato, reconoce al instante ese sonido. Ángel se remangó la camisa y se acercó hasta donde estaba Spike desnudo sobre su escritorio, sin mediar ni una palabra empezó a dejar caer el látigo por todo el cuerpo del vampiro. Cuando toda la parte trasera estuvo cubierta de los zarpazos del gato. Le mandó levantarse y darse la vuelta. Spike, sabía que es lo que venia, se levantó lentamente, por el dolor y por el miedo. Se dio la vuelta y puso las manos otra vez detrás de la nuca. Ángel procedió a castigar la parte delantera del cuerpo de Spike. Un castigo así hubiera sido brutal para cualquier humano. Pero los vampiros tienen una gran resistencia al dolor y Ángel lo tenía en mente y estaba castigando el cuerpo de Spike con dureza y sin misericordia alguna. Sabía que antes se rompería el gato que llegar a la parte más profunda de la piel de un vampiro. Pero también sabía, por propia experiencia, que Spike tardaría días en curar todas las heridas y quizás tardará más de una semana hasta dejar de sentir ningún dolor. Una vez la parte de delante estuvo totalmente cubierta de arañazos. Le hizo de nuevo recostarse en la mesa. Cosa que le produjo tal dolor que no pudo evitar dar un alarido de dolor al recostarse. Ángel espero que Spike se hiciera con esa sensación de dolor y empezó de nuevo a azotarlo. Después de un buen rato la piel de Spike empezó a cuartearse. Entonce Ángel decidió parar.

_**- Levántate, William**_ (le costó horrores levantarse pero lo logró la cara de Spike estaba desencajada por el dolor y el terror). _**Ven aquí**_ (Ángel señalando al suelo justo delante de él. Spike caminó lentamente hacía él) _**Si vuelves a levantarme la mano otra vez, esto será lo que recibas cada noche durante una luna entera**_ (Spike tragó saliva).

_**- gracias sire **_(Spike dijo sabiendo que no solo le había perdonado la vida sino que había puesto su propia vida en peligro. Ángel le ayudó a vestirse de nuevo).

_**- Ah, Spike, para que no sienta celos de Connor, esta noche recibirás el mismo trato que va a recibir él cuando regrese de la escuela.**_

_**- Si, lo recuerdo, estoy castigado**_ (dijo con una mueca de disgusto).

_**- Si, lo estás. Pero no me refería a eso. **_

_**- ¿A qué?**_ (Ángel arqueó la ceja. De repente Spike cayó a lo que se refería Ángel)

_**- ¡No, ni en broma, Ángel, no! ¡Eso es para niños!**_ (Ángel se cruzó de brazos) _**¿Venga ya, Ángel? ¡Por amor de Dios, Ángel! ¡Esto **_(haciendo referencias a la paliza recibida) me dolerá durante días, no semanas! _**Además, soy un vampiro, unas nalgadas no me harán nada.**_

_**- Spike, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión**_ (dijo en tono de advertencia pero ya no sonaba enfadado).

_**- Venga, Ángel**_ (suplicándole).

- _**Esta noche, antes que se ponga el sol, picarás a la puerta de mi habitación y me pedirás que te de unas nalgadas por haber sido un chiquillo muy travieso.**_

_**- ¿Estás de broma, verdad?**_ (viendo la cara de Ángel) _**Eso es denigrante. **_

_**- ¿He de recordarte Spike cual es tu status ahora? **_(dijo arcando de nuevo la ceja y sonando un poco más serio que antes)

- _**No, sire**_ (bajando la cabeza).

- _**Spike, los demás no deben saber lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Así que ante ellos dejaré que actúes como siguieras siendo un vampiro, pero de puertas para dentro, no eres más que un chiquillo y se te tratará como a tal y te comportarás como tal. **_

_**- gracias.**_

_**- No te equivoques, como te pases de listillo, después tú y yo trataremos en privado tus indiscreciones**_ (Spike tragó saliva).

_**- ¿El mocoso lo sabrá?**_

_**- ¿Connor?**_

_**- no, mi tía la del pueblo**_ (dijo irónicamente, Ángel parpadeo incrédulo, hacía unos segundos estaba sobre su mesa chillando de dolor y ahora le estaba chuleando_**) ¡si, Connor!**_

_**- Si, él es de la familia. **_

_**- es un niño.**_

_**- tu también.**_

_**- puede que me hayas quitado la emancipación Ángel, pero eso no me pone a la altura de**_

_**- Spike, **_(le interrumpió) _**te lo advierto, por tu propio bien, no acabes esa frase **_(Spike entrecerró los ojos, pero cerró el pico). _**Te lo repito, Connor es mi hijo, eso lo convierte en lo más parecido a un hermano pequeño que jamás vayas a tener**_ (Spike puso una mueca de disgusto). _**Somos una familia, Spike. Una familia un poco peculiar, pero una familia al fin y al cabo. Y cuento contigo para que Connor no se meta en más líos. ¿No sé si te has dado cuenta?, pero el chico copia todas tus payasadas. Y sinceramente no me hacen gracia ni en ti, ni mucho menos, en un niño de 15 años.**_

_**- ¿Qué me imita?**_ (dijo un poco alagado)

_**- si, por dios, cuando llegó hablaba un inglés muy pulcro del Londres del siglo XIX y ahora habla como uno de esos que veis…uno de…uno de los de Jersey Shore. **_

_**- si que hablaba como sui tuviera un palo metido en el culo, jajajaja**_

_**- A eso mismo me refiero. Quiero que cuides un poco tu vocabulario delante de Connor. Está claro que por alguna estúpida razón te tiene como referencia de lo que es cool.**_

_**- Eso es porque soy cool (**_dijo con sonrisa de triunfador)

_**- yo también soy cool y no me copia en nada.**_

_**- jajajaja Ángel no te ofendas pero no eres nada cool. Eres lo más Anti-cool del mundo, no eres nada molón**_ (Ángel lo fulminó con la mirada)

_**- William**_ (Spike había olvidado muy pronto su nueva condición de recién nacido)

_**- lo siento, sire**_ (corrigió rápidamente)

_**- Vete a descansar, ya hablaremos a la tarde.**_

_**- si, sire.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Sobre las tres de la tarde llegó Cordelia para consultar unos dibujos que había visto en un sueño en uno de los libros de profecías de Wesley. Cordelia se sorprendió lo silencioso que estaba el hotel. Y con cuidado entró en el despacho de Ángel. Ángel estaba muy enfrascado con unos papeles, y aunque había oído a Cordelia llegar, había preferido quedarse ahí sentado trabajando. No estaba de humor.

_**- Hola grandullón.**_

_**- Hola Cordi. ¿Qué tal tus padres?**_ (refiriéndose a los días que se había tomado para asistir a la boda de su padre)

_**- Como siempre. Odiándose visceralmente**_ (con una sonrisa).

_**- Te esperábamos el lunes. **_

_**- Lo sé, tuve una visión**_ (sacando de su bolso un papel donde había dibujado una especie de medallón)

_**- ¡el medallón!**_

_**- ¿Lo reconoces?**_ (emocionada)

_**- si, Giles me lo envió por email la semana pasada. Pero estamos en blanco.**_

_**- Soñé con una chica que llevaba este medallón. Una bruja. **_

_**- ¿Seguro?**_

_**- Si, decía las mismas chorradas que Willow.**_

_**- algo, es algo. ¿Viste algo más?**_

_**- si, un dragón**_ (dijo mirándolo como quien dice unos zapatos negros).

_**- ¿Un dragón? ¿Estás segura?**_

_**- si, Ángel, se que pinta tiene un dragón. Era un dragón.**_

_**- Ok, tengo por aquí un libro, a ver si reconoces a tu dragón**_ (levantándose y dirigiéndose hacía la biblioteca, Cordi le siguió). _**Aquí está.**_ (Alargándole el libro) _**Si lo encuentras, sílbame**_ (sonriéndole) ¡_**Ah! Y Cordi,**_

_**- ¿si?**_

_**- Me alegro que hayas vuelto**_

_**- yo también. **_(Le miró un rato y finalmente le sonrió) _**Mañana empiezan las rebajas.**_

Al cabo de un rato Lorne llegó al Hotel con un montón de bolsas con comida. Tras dejar la comida en la alacena, Cordelia y él se pusieron al día de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Cordelia, estaba preocupada por Ángel, lo había visto muy extraño. Tras ponerse al día, Cordelia continúo con su búsqueda de dragones. Y Lorne se puso con su trabajo de telefonista/ administrativo/ secretario de Ángel investigaciones.

A las cinco Wesley y Connor llegaron. Connor tras saludar a Cordelia y hablar un rato con ella, subió al apartamento. Nada más llegar, vio la puerta. Fue a dejar la mochila de la escuela a su habitación y abrió la puerta. Spike estaba en el balcón fumando, miro la taza que tenía en su mano, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_**- Borra esa sonrisa, Connor**_ (le dijo sin girarse).

_**- Hola vampiro. Aún es de día. ¿Quieres chamuscarte?**_

_**- Me encantan los días de lluvia.**_

_**- Pues si aclara de repente a mí si que me va encantar **_(Spike gruñó) _**¿Y esa puerta? **_

_**- ¿Tu padre no te había dicho que fueras a su despacho al regresar de la escuela?**_ (Spike le hablaba apoyado en la barandilla del balcón, sin girarse para mirarlo cara a cara)

_**- Grrrrrrrrrr**_ (Spike no puedo evitar negar con la cabeza, no era un gran día para gruñir) _**No estoy de humor. Me voy a mi habitación**_ (girándose para salir de la habitación de Spike)

_**- ¡Connor! **_

_**- ¿Qué? **_(dijo molesto)

_**- Ves a ver a tu padre, si sube él, tu trasero lo va a lamentar**_ (¿estaba Spike aconsejando al mocoso?).

_**- ¡Que te jodan!**_ (saliendo del cuarto de Spike. Spike dio una calada larga a su cigarrillo y dio un trago a su copa)

_**- ¡Maldito, mocoso!**_ (Escupió la sangre y gritó) _**¡Te voy a matar, mocoso! **_(tiró el cigarrillo y salió como un tornado en busca de Connor)

Pero al salir de la habitación, topó con Ángel. Ángel volvía a estar con el ceño fruncido.

- _**Bebe **_(metiéndole la taza por las narices)

_**- No es necesario. Ha escupido ¿no?**_

_**- ¡Es un cerdo! La sangre no es barata ¿sabes?**_

_**- Lo sé, la pago yo**_ (tomando la taza) _**No te he dado permiso para salir del cuarto. Y aun faltan horas para nuestra cita.**_

_**- Pero…**_ (Empezó Spike) _**él,… ha empezado él,.. Y,… yo he sido amable pero él,… él,… él**_ (gruñendo)

_**- Yo me encargo de Connor**_ (interrumpió), _**ve a tu cuarto**_ (Spike estaba indignado, pero se fue a su cuarto).

Ángel se fue hacía la habitación de su hijo y picó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que entró. Connor estaba en su escritorio haciendo unos deberes. Aquello lo sorprendió. El chico jamás hacía los deberes por propia voluntad siempre tenía que estar Fred, Lorne o él mismo detrás de él, para que los hiciera.


	15. Chapter 15

_**- ¿Qué tal fue le examen?**_ (Ángel se sentó en la cama de Connor)

_**- La nota nos la darán el lunes**_ (sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo).

_**- ¿Y cómo crees qué te ha ido?**_ (Connor encogió del hombros) _**¿Eso es bien o mal?**_ (Connor volvió a encogerse de hombros) _**Connor, estoy hablando contigo, apreciaría, que al menos me mirases**_ (Connor se medio giró bruscamente y fulminó a su padre con la mirada).

_**- ¿Qué?**_ (dijo como si Ángel fuera el ser más molesto de la tierra).

_**- Connor**_ (dijo Ángel en un tono de advertencia muy duro. Pero Connor en vez de cambiar de actitud rodó los ojos). _**Te dije que cuando llegaras de la escuela me esperaras en mi despacho ¿no? **_

_**- tengo deberes**_ (dijo de mal humor).

_**- Lo veo. Y los puedes hacer luego. **_

_**- ¿No eres tú el que dice que la escuela es lo primero? **_(dijo sonriendo burlonamente).

_**- ¡Córtalo ya, Connor! Llevas una temporadita que estás de lo más insolente e irritable. Y ya has colmado mi paciencia con creces. Estoy cansado de avisarte que cambies de actitud. Así que voy a dejar de avisarte y voy a empezar a tomar medidas más contundentes**_ (mirándolo fijamente, Connor empezó a ponerse un poco tenso pero seguía con la actitud de gallito del corral)._** Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre mis rodillas **_(Spike des de su habitación sonrió la oír eso. Al fin el mocoso iba a recibir su merecido).

_**- ¿Qué? ¡No!**_ (Connor estaba muy familiarizado con ese tipo de castigo, cuando era pequeño Holtz solía castigarlo mucho así) _**¡No soy ningún bebé! ¡Si quieres peleamos, pero no me voy a poner sobre tus rodillas!**_ (Connor se levantó de golpe y se puso enfrente de su padre para enfrentarse a él, si era necesario. Spike negó con la cabeza aquel niño era muy tonto).

_**- Muy bien, te ha dado tu oportunidad. Sino quieres hacerlo por las buenas, será por las malas**_ (levantándose también. Connor apretó los puños preparándose para el combate. Pero con velocidad de vampiro. Ángel agarró al chico y empezó a darle nalgadas) PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF (Connor intentaba inútilmente poner la mano para resguardar su trasero. Pero Ángel era rápido, muy rápido y parecía todo un experto en eso de nalguear) PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF

_**- Arggggggggggg ¡suéltame, cabrón, suéltame! Arggggggggg**_ (Spike puso la tele aquello iba a ir para largo)

_**- ¡SPIKE ESA TELE APAGADA!**_ (rugió Ángel y Spike enseguida la apagó. Se le había olvidado del todo la parte de no tele. En cuanto Spike apagó la tele volvió a lo que estaba haciendo) PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_** CONNOR ÁNGEL GALWAY, ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD,**_ _**pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre mis rodillas **_

_**- ¡SUÉLTAME, HIJO DE PUTA, SUÉLTAME!**_ (dijo intentando librase de Ángel, pero su padre era un vampiro y un vampiro muy fuerte).

- _**Muy bien, así lo has querido**_ (Ángel con la rapidez de un vampiro lo desnudó de cintura para bajo y lo colocó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a dejar caer su mano sobre los muslos y nalgas del muchacho) PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF.

_**- arggggggggggg ay ay ay ay ay arggggggggggggggggggggg ayyyyyyyyyyyyy auuu auuu**_ (Connor intentaba huir del agarre de su padre pero era imposible)

- _**SOY TU PADRE**_, PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**Y SI TE DIGO QUE HAGAS UNA COSA ME OBEDECES **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**Y LA HACES**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ay ay ay ay arggggggggggggggggggggg ayyyyyyyyyyyyy auuu auuu ¡PARA, PARA, PARA! ¡SUÉLTAME! (Connor gritaba a pleno pulmón, con la triste esperanza que alguno de los chicos fuera a su rescate)

- _**Y SI TE DIGO QUE NO HAGAS ALGO**_, PLAFF _**NO**_ PLAFF _**LO**_ PLAFF _**HACES **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**Y CUANDO DIGO QUE NO PUEDES IR DE CAZA,**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**ES POR TU PROPIO BIEN**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO OÍRTE MÁS QUEJARTE**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF. _**¿ENTENDIDO?**_

_**- ¡QUE TE FOLLEN!**_ (Dijo lleno de rabia. Ángel lo levantó de golpe y sin soltar a Connor se quitó el cinturón y volvió a ponerlo sobre sus rodillas).

_**- **_ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS _**NO TE CONSIENTO **_ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS _**QUE ME HABLES ASÍ**_ ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS_**. NO CONSIENTO **_ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS _**QUE HABLES ASÍ A NADIE**_ ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS_**. ESTOY MUY HARTO DE ESE LENGUAJE DE ESTIBADOR**_ ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS_**. A PARTIR DE AHORA POR CADA PALABROTA QUE DIGAS TE LAVARÉ LA BOCA CON JABÓN**_ ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS_** Y SI VUELVES A FALTAR AL RESPETO O INSULTAR A MÍ O A CUALQUIERA,**_ ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS_** TE ENCONTRARÁS EN ESTA MISMA POSICIÓN **_ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS _**TAN RÁPIDO QUE TE VAS A MAREAR ¿ENTENDIDO NIÑITO?**_ ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS

_**- BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAAAAA POR FAVOR PARA POR FAVOR NO MÁS, NO MÁS, PAPAAAAAAAAAAAÁ AHHH**_ (Ángel dejó el cinturón sobre la cama y volvió a castigar las posaderas de su hijo con su mano)

_**- ¿Volverás a retarme?**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF.

_**- no, no, lo juro**_ (entre llantos y suplicas).

_**- ¿Volverás a desobedecerme? **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF.

_**- no, no, lo juro**_ (entre llantos y suplicas).

_**¿Volverás a faltar al respeto o a decir palabrotas? **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF.

_**- no, no, lo juro**_ (entre llantos y suplicas).

_**¿Volverás a hacer un berrinche cuando se te diga que hagas o dejes de hacer algo?**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF.

_**- no, no, lo juro**_ (entre llantos y suplicas).

_**- Muy bien, en ese caso. Vamos a lavar esa boca tuya y todo estará perdonado. Venga, hijo**_ (ayudándolo a levantarse. Connor fue a subirse los pantalones y calzoncillos pero Ángel le picó en la mano) _**No, eso se queda ahí por ahora.**_

_**- papaaaaaaaaaaa**_ (dijo con ojitos de suplica)

_**- ¿he de volver a ponerte sobre mis rodillas tan pronto? ¿Qué has dicho sobre lo de desobedecerme?**_

_**- que sniff no lo haré sniff más.**_

_**- Eso es. Ahora vamos a lavar esa boca tuya, después te quedarás una hora con tu nariz pegada a esa esquina, pensando sobre tus malas acciones**_ (Connor iba a decir algo, pero el dolor de su pobre trasero le hizo cambiar de idea).


	16. Chapter 16

Connor por primera vez en su vida probó el gusto amargo del jabón. 3 largos minutos con aquella pastilla en la boca. Después su padre le permitió enjuagarse la boca pero solo una vez. Y lo colocó en la esquina de su habitación con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Una hora más tarde cuando Ángel entró de nuevo en la habitación de Connor, Connor estaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

_**- Muy bien, hijo, puedes salir de ahí**_ (Connor obedeció y miró los pantalones y calzoncillos del suelo) _**Si, puedes vestirte**_. (Connor no lo dudó dos veces, se sentía muy vulnerable sin los calzoncillos) _**Ven aquí**_ (Connor lo miró con horror, pero obedeció. Ángel lo abrazó y lo besó_**) Hijo te quiero, te quiero más que nada en el mundo. Pero no puedo permitir que te comportes de una forma tan atroz ¿lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes porque he tenido que castigarte?**_ (amarrándole la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos).

_**- Si, señor**_ (dijo flojito)

_**- Disculpa ¿qué has dicho?**_

_**- papá, que eres un vampiro.**_

_**- Connooooooor**_ (con una media mueca de disgusto pero aun con una voz suave y calida).

_**- Si, papá, lo entiendo. **_

_**- Te quiero ¿lo sabes?**_

_**- siiii**_ (dijo embarazadísimo)

_**- ¿Tú me quieres?**_ (sonriéndole dulcemente)

_**- ¡PAPÁ!**_ (Exclamó escandalizado)

_**- ¿qué pasa? ¡Eres mi hijo! **_

_**- papá tengo 15 años.**_

_**- si, y yo tengo 285 años y te acabo de decir que te quiero ¿Me quieres?**_

_**- sabes que si**_ (avergonzado)

_**- ¿Confías en mí?**_

_**- siiiiiiiiii**_ (cansado de tantas preguntas, pero le gustaba estar sentado sobre las rodillas de su padre mientras le mecía suavemente, nunca nadie se lo había hecho).

_**Entonces deja que decida que es lo que más et conviene y lo que menos. ¿ok?**_ (Connor asintió tímidamente).

_**- ¡Este es mi chico!**_ (Dijo haciéndole cosquillas, en seguida Connor se puso a reír como un poseso)

_**- jajajajaja.**_

_**- ok. Todo perdonado, ¿entendido Connor?**_

_**- si, papá. **_

_**- Muy bien. Antes de ponerte con tus deberes**_ (Connor puso una mueca de asco) _**vamos a tener una reunión familiar**_ (Spike gruñó en su habitación, Ángel no pudo evitar sonreír).

_**- ¿y qué es esto?**_

_**- falta un miembro de la familia.**_

_**- Darla está muerta.**_

_**- No, otro**_ (Connor estaba totalmente perdido).

_**- ¿Spike? ¿Estás de broma?**_

_**- Connoooor**_

_**- ¿qué?**_ (dijo indignado)

_**- vigila ese tonito, no quisiera tener que volver a ponerte sobre mis rodillas tan pronto. ¡SPIKE, puedes salir de tu habitación ahora!**_ (Ángel dijo no muy alto, sabía perfectamente que Spike podía oírlo. En cuestión de segundos Spike entraba en la habitación de Connor) _**Sentaros los dos ahí**_ (señalando la cama).

_**- Quiero dejar unas cosas claras. Lo primero es que somos una familia. Si, Connor, Spike, tú y yo somos una familia. Y a partir de ahora nos comportaremos como tal. Vosotros sois mis hijos**_ (Ángel jamás se había referido a si mismo como padre de Spike y le chocó pero no le desagrado, en cierto modo lo era) _**y me debéis respeto, obediencia y lealtad. Eso significa que nada de palabrotas, faltas de respeto, pataletas, mentiras, insubordinaciones o desobediencias. Cualquiera de éstas y seréis castigado. Sí, Connor, los dos **_(corrió en aclararle a Connor que parecía que iba objetar algo). _**Como he dicho los dos sois mis hijos. Spike, Connor es tu hermano pequeño, tiene 15 años, así que espero que sirvas de buen ejemplo y que aprendas a convivir con él. Y Connor, Spike es tu hermano mayor 189 años, lleva mucho tiempo por aquí, así que espero que le hagas caso cuando te pide algo y que**_

_**- ¿qué?**_

_**- Connor, escucha lo que**_

_**- Lo he escuchado, ese no tiene nada que mandarme**_ (Ángel prefirió ignorar lo de "ese")

_**- yo no he dicho eso**_. (Intentando razonar con su hijo) _**He dicho que él es el mayor y sabe mejor, por lo que cuando te hable deberías escucharlo**_ (Connor puso morros pero no se atrevió a replicar más_**). Pero, si Connor, cuando yo no esté, Spike está al cargo, él es tu responsabilidad**_ (hablando con Spike, Spike sabía muy bien que quería decir ángel con lo de "él es tu responsabilidad" y aquello no molaba, no molaba nada) _**así que tú, jovencito**_ (señalando a Connor), _**más vale que le hagas caso.**_

_**- Muy bien. Por si no ha quedado claro. Yo padre, vosotros hijos** (Connor y Spike se miraron el uno la otro. Si Ángel había pretendido con esa frase hacerlos sentir amados, la había cagado, ambos se sintieron como si estuvieran bajo el punto de mira. Ángel sonrió la ver sus caras, si esa había sido su intención). **Connor, ya puedes ponerte a hacer los deberes.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Y las siete tocaron en el reloj. Spike a las siete en punto picaba en la puerta de Ángel. Connor que estaba preparándose un bocadillo lo miró extrañado, pero continuo con su bocadillo. Pero le hubiera encantado tener el superoído de sus padres.

_**- adelante**_ (dijo Ángel)

_**- Ey**_ (entró Spike y cerró rápidamente la puerta detrás de si)

_**- Ey**_ (y un incomodo silencio se hizo).

_**- Ángel yo…**_ (Empezó a decir)

_**- William, hazlo bien.**_

_**- Por favor, Ángel ¿Por qué no me pegas y acabamos ya?**_ (Ángela no dijo ni hizo nada, solo lo miró muy serio) _**¿No me lo vas a poner fácil, verdad?**_ (Ángel continuaba callado. Spike se aclaró la voz y muy flojito) ¿_**Sire, puede darme las nalgadas que me merezco por haber sido un chiquillo muy travieso?**_

_**- Si, puedo. Ven aquí, hijo **_(Spike fue hasta su sire. Lo correcto hubiera sido "ven aquí, chuiquillo" pero Ángel quería dejarle claro la igualdad entre Connor y Spike. Ángel desvistió de cintura para bajo. Spike esperaba que le hiciera desnudar todo, así que estaba un poco confuso) _**¿Cuántos recibió tu hermano?**_

_**- ¿qué?**_

_**- ¿Cuántas nalgadas recibió tu hermano? Spike, sé que las sabes.**_

_**- 50 con la correa y 100 con la mano**_ (dijo desconfiado).

_**- Sobre mis rodillas**_ (Spike obedeció)

Al instante Ángel empezó a castigar con todas sus fuerzas el ya maltratado trasero de Spike. Él pobre no podía evitar dejar escapar gemidos de dolor y agonía. Cuando llegó a la nalgada 100 lo hizo levantar. Y lo consoló como lo había hecho con Connor. Spike se dejo acurrucar por su sire, disfrutando de esa intimidad durante un rato. Ángel le dio un beso en la cabeza y de una nalgada lo mandó de nuevo a su habitación.

- _**¿y las 50 con el cinturón?**_

_**- ¿te pareció poco? Si crees que debo darte las 50 con el cinturón solo tienes que pedírmelo como es debido, chiquillo.**_

_**- no, no, es suficiente, es más que suficiente, gracias, no, ya me voy ¿puedo? **_(mirando a los pantalones, Ángel riendo asintió, Spike se puso rápidamente los pantalones. Y Ángel de una palmadita en el trasero lo mandó a su habitación)._**sire?**_

_**- ¿si?**_

_**- gracias, por ya sabes, por no matarme**_

_**- Hijo, no podría aunque quisiese **_(Y Spike salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en la boca).

Los siguientes días fueron, por decirlo de alguna manera, intensos. Spike tenía problemas para adaptarse a su nuevo status. Aunque Ángel no quería presionarlo y ante todo el equipo todo seguía igual. Cuando salía el sol y todos se iban a descansar. Spike era tratado como un "recién nacido". Y Connor se aseguraba de recordárselo constantemente. Así que Connor y Spike estaban constantemente chinchándose.

El tercer fin de semana de arresto llegó, y Connor estaba que se subía por las paredes. Su vida se había convertido en una tortura. Primero había que ir a la escuela, cosa que Spike no. Después tenía que hacer los deberes y estudiar, cosa que Spike no. Fred, Cordelia y Wesley lo acosaban con tareas extras, cosa que Spike. No había tele, no había juegos, no había ordenador, no había teléfono, no había diversión. Vale Spike tampoco tenía nada de eso, pero a diferencia de Connor, Spike seguía saliendo todas las noches con el equipo y pasándoselo en grande pateando demonios y vampiros. Y para más INRI cuando regresaban, Spike tenía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Básicamente Connor estaba amargado. Necesitaba cargarse algo o se volvería loco. Así que tras oír como todo el equipo salía al completo porque habían encontrado una muy buena pista en el caso de Giles, decidió hacer una visita a su amiga la bruja.

_**- Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quién está aquí, ya creí que te habías olvidado de mi.**_

_**- Hola Cristina**_

_**- Eres adorable, destructor, ¿Qué va a ser está vez? **_

_**- Necesito algo de acción.**_ (dándole 10000 dólares).

_**- ¡Vaya! Alguien ha tenido suerte con los caballos.**_

_**- Soccer.**_

_**- ¿Ese no es un juego para niñas? No sabía que moviera pasta.**_

_**- Aquí no, pero en Europa, mueve mucho.**_

_**- Tendré que empezar a interesarme más por los deportes.**_

_**Bueno, quieres algo de acción, ¿no? **_(Connor asintió) _**Bueno ¿Te gustan los dragones?**_ (La cara de Connor se iluminó) _**Eso me parecía mi. Este portal te va encantar, recuerda, poniéndole una pulsera, cuando te canses, aprietas la piedra azul y se abrirá de nuevo el portal. Son 10.000 $, por lo que vas a tener todo el tiempo del mundo, pero aquí tan solo habrán pasado 90 minutos.**_

_**- ¡Eres la mejor!**_ (dándole un beso_**) Te traeré algo bonito.**_

_**- Pásatelo bien**_ (abriendo el portal. Connor espada en mano lo atravesó).


	18. Chapter 18

Cristina aun estaba guardando el dinero cuando Ángel y el resto del equipo entraron en la librería. Cristina acabó de guardar el dinero y con su mejor sonrisa decidió saludar a las visitas.

_**- Buenas noches, señores ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?**_

_**- Buenas noches**_ (Ángel sacó los escáneres del bolsillo de su cazadora y los puso sobre el mostrador) _**¿Qué puedes decirme de esto?**_

_**- En la planta de arriba**_ (señalando las escaleras y con una sonrisa encantadora) _**tenemos la sección de criptografía y arqueología.**_

_**- Ángel**_ (le susurró Cordelia y lo agarró del brazo atrayéndolo hacía ella).

_**- Nos disculpa un segundo**_ (la bruja asintió. Ángel se apartó un poco para que no les pudiera oír).

- _**Es ella**_ (le dijo flojito a la oreja)

_**- ¿Quién?**_ (susurrando también)

_**- Ella es la bruja de mi visión.**_

_**- ¿La de los dragones?**_ (pero antes que Cordelia pudiera contestar, Wesley se les unió).

_**- Ángel**_ (también susurró)

Mientras tanto Fred y Spike estaban curioseando con las cosas que había en el mostrador. De repente Fred vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención en la parte posterior de la tienda y con un "ahora vengo" desapareció. Spike se quedó a solas con la bruja.

_**- ¿Tus amigos van a comprar algo, o solo han venido a cuchichear? (**_dijo la bruja intentando embelesar al rubio vampiro).

_**- Preciosa, ¿Por qué no nos ayudas y nos dices algo sobre esto**_ (volviendo a mostrarle las inscripciones)?

_**- En serio, chico duro, ni idea de lo que es**_ (apartando los escáneres). _**Me encantaría poder ayudarte, pero me licencié en empresariales no en historia **_(sonriéndole burlonamente). _**Pero cómo ya le he dicho tenemos una sección de criptología y arqueología en la planta de arriba que quizás os pueda ayudar. Por cierto, bonita cazadora**_ (Spike sonrió alagado), _**tengo un cliente que tiene una exactamente igual**_ (Ángel se acercó decidido al mostrador).

_**- Bonito colgante**_ (Wesley se había fijado que asomaba por el escote de la blusa un viejo medallón con inscripciones, muy parecidas a las que Giles les había enviado).

_**- Gracias**_ (mostrándoselo más) _**Te lo puedo dejar por un buen precio.**_

_**- ¿Está en venta?**_ (preguntó extrañado Ángel, aquella bruja actuaba raro, como si no supiera nada)

_**- ¿A caso no lo está todo? **_

_**- ¿Cuánto? **_(preguntó secamente Ángel)

_**- Es un colgante muy bonito**_ (agarró la calculadora y marcó una cifra), _**antiguo **_(volvió a marcar), _**muy raro**_ (volvió a marcar), _**yo diría único**_ (marcando de nuevo_**) y es un regalo (marcó por última vez) por lo que tiene el plus de valor sentimental**_ (Spike puso una mueca de burla. La bruja le enseñó la cantidad en la pantallita de la calculadora).

- _**¿23.497 dólares? ¿No es un poco caro para el colgante de una dependienta? **_(dijo Ángel).

_**- Soy la hija del dueño **_(aclaró muy ofendida) _**y cómo he dicho todo está en venta, pero eso no significa que esté al alcance de todos. No acepto ni cheques ni tarjetas, solo efectivo **_(volviendo a ocultar el medallón bajo la blusa).

_**- Es mucho dinero.**_

_**- Es un colgante muy valioso**_ (dijo rápidamente la bruja).

_**- No puedo pagar tanto por un colgante que encima está roto**_ (Ángel no era nuevo en el arte de negociar).

- _**Entonces les puedo ayudar en otra cosa.**_

_**- ¿Ya está?**_ (dijo estupefacto Ángel, estaba seguro que iban a empezar a regatear).

- _**Sí, el precio del colgante "roto" es de 23.497 dólares. Tú no lo puedes pagar, yo no te lo puedo vender. Se llama comercio. Tengo unas sortijas, por tres dólares, muy coquetas**_ (dijo con malicia mientras iba sacando una cestita con anillos).

_**- Has dicho que el medallón fue un regalo ¿Quién te lo regaló?**_ (dejando 50 dólares sobre el mostrador)

_**- Un admirador, que por supuesto, no le importó desprenderse de tan valioso colgante con tal de demostrar su devoción. **_

_**- ¿Y ese admirador tiene un nombre?**_ (dejando 100 dólares en el mostrador)

_**- Que yo sepa todo el mundo tiene un nombre ¿No?**_

_**- ¿Y ese nombre es? **_(dejando otros dólares en el mostrador).

_**- No lo sé**_ (Ángel fue a recoger el dinero pero la bruja le picó en la mano para que dejara en dinero) _**Se hace llamar el destructor**_ (la cara de todos cambió. Para cuando la bruja se dio cuenta Ángel ya la tenía levantada agarrándola por el cuello levantada en el aire y tenía la cara de vampiro más aterradora que jamás había puesto).

_**- Descríbelo**_ (rugió y sin soltarla pero dejando que sus píes tocaran de nuevo el suelo la miró fijamente).

_**- Joven, muy joven, ojos azules, pelo castaño un poco largo, como metro ochenta, con carita de cachorrito perdido.**_

_**- ¿Cuando te lo dio? **_

_**- Hace un par de semanas**_ (Ángel estaba furioso, la bruja estaba aterrorizada).

_**- Le diré dónde encontrarlo, ¡le daré el medallón! Pero no me mates.**_

_**- ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo?**_ (Ángel ahora estaba descolocado).

_**- si, si, si**_ (llorando) _**pero por favor, no me mates**_ (Ángel le arrancó el medallón y le soltó el pescuezo)

- _**¡Habla!**_ (le ordenó, la bruja se llevo la mano al cuello que tenía marcado los dedos de Ángel)

_**- Vino esta noche, un poco antes de vosotros, traía mucho dinero y quería un poco de acción, así que le abrí un portal.**_

_**- ¿Un portal?**_ (la bruja pensó que el vampiro no sabía que era un portal)

_**- Si, al chico le gustan los portales, viene muy a menudo para que le abra portales a las dimensiones más escalofriantes que conozco y siempre regresa hecho una pena con algún regalito. El colgante fue uno**_ (enseguida añadió).

_**- ¿Está ahora en una de esas dimensiones?**_ (la bruja asintió asustada). _**¿Puedes traerlo de vuelta? **_(volvió a asentir con la cabeza).

_**- Pero es peligroso, mejor esperamos**_ (mirando su reloj de pulsera) _**71 minutos a qué el portal se vuelva a abrir.**_

_**- ¡TRÁELO DE VUELTA AHORA!**_ (dijo Ángel puntualizando cada sílaba y volviéndola a alzar por el cuello).

_**- Vale, vale, suéltame, ya lo traigo (**_suplicando)


	19. Chapter 19

Ángel soltó a la bruja, la cual empezó todo para poder abrir de nuevo un portal y traer a Connor de vuelta. Mientras Spike se había acercado a Ángel, y cómo si pudiera leer los pensamientos de su sire, le había dicho el comentario que le había hecho la bruja sobre su cazadora. No se trataba de un impostor. Era Connor. Connor había estado acudiendo a aquella bruja para luchar con demonios, vampiros y todo tipo de monstruos. ¡A sus espaldas! Connor había sido el que había decapitado a esos demonios y quién sabe a qué más. Y ahora mismo, en vez de estar en su camita, durmiendo, estaba en otra dimensión poniendo su vida en peligro, porque se aburría y quería un poco de acción. En cuanto Connor cruzara de vuelta ese portal Ángel se iba a encargarle toda la acción del mundo, concretamente, a su rebelde culo. Spike por su parte solo pensaba en dos cosas. Primero el mocoso había tenido los cojones de ponerse su cazadora y segundo que estaba loco, ¿Quién en su sano juicio cabrea de esa manera a Ángel?

El portal se abrió y de él no salió Connor sino un imponente dragón que devastó la librería para horror de Cristina. Ángel, Spike y Gunn que había salido de la camioneta para ayudar a sus amigos intentaban acabar con el dragón. Pero su piel era demasiado dura para las balas. Y con la maza Spike solo lograba cabrearlo aun más. Ángel había intentado estrangularlo con unas cadenas pero el dragón lo había zarandeado como a un mosquito. Cuando el dragón estaba a punto de aplastar a Cordelia, de la nada apareció Connor con una espada en la mano y de un solo golpe decapitó al dragón, tras matar al dragón. Connor corrió a ver cómo estaba Cordelia y tras cerciorarse que solo tenía un tobillo torcido, la ayudó a levantarse.

- ¡_**Cordi! ¿Pero que haces en esta dimensión?, ¡Es peligroso!**_ (Connor aun no se había percatado que volvía a estar en Los Ángeles, cómo tampoco se había percatado que el resto del equipo y Cristina también estaban ahí, hasta que Cristina histérica empezó a gritarle)

_**- ¡Te has cargado la librería de mi padre! ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo le explico esto a mi padre? Me va a matar. ¡Y todo por tu culpa, idiota, espero que el vampiro te haga sufrir antes de matarte!**_

_**- ¿Cristina?**_ (Connor seguía aun desconcertado. ¿Qué hacían ahí Cordelia, Cristina? y...) _**¿Papá?**_ (susurró Connor totalmente flipado, después vio a toda la pandilla al completo) _**¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?**_ (seguía susurrando Connor como si de un sueño se tratase)

_**- Por si no te has dado cuenta, genio**_ (dijo Spike_**).Estamos en Los Ángeles, donde antes estaba la librería de tu amiguita la bruja**_ (Connor miró a su alrededor, si estaban en casa, entonces lentamente miró a su padre y Ángel le echó una mirada aterradora. Connor tragó saliva y fue a abrir la boca pero entonces Ángel, sin dejar de mirarlo dijo).

- _**Todo el mundo a su casa. Tenéis el resto de la semana libre**_ (todo el mundo se fue. Todos menos Spike que no quería perderse los fuegos artificiales).

- _**Spike lleva al destructor**_ (dirigiéndose a Connor) _**al coche. Nos vemos en casa**_ (lanzándole las llaves a Spike de su Cadillac) _**y Spike, asegúrate que no hace ninguna otra tontería hasta que yo llegue.**_

_**- Si, sire**_ (Spike agarró por el brazo y el cuello de la cazadora tejana a Connor que aun estaba en shock y se lo llevó hasta donde Ángel había dejado el coche).

_**- El chico te ha llamado Cristina. **_

_**- Si, no me mate, le he dado lo que me ha pedido**_ (Ángel volvió a su aspecto humano).

- _**No te voy a matar Cristina, pero quiero tener unas palabras antes contigo**_ (Ángel sacó una chequera y escribió una cantidad y lo firmó) _**Esto es por la tienda **_(la bruja lo miró extrañado pero lo aceptó).

De camino a casa mientras Spike conducía lo más rápido que podía, Connor en el asiento del copiloto no hablaba. De repente aprovechando un semáforo Connor saltó del coche. Spike dejó el coche en medio de la vía y fue tras él. Tras unos minutos, al fin le dio alcance y allí mismo le bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos y le dio 50 nalgadas con toda la fuerza de un vampiro.

- PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_** NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_** A SALIR CORRIENDO ASÍ **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF. _**YA HAS OÍDO A PADRE **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**VENDRÁS CONMIGO A CASA Y ALLÍ LE ESPERAREMOS A QUE ÉL REGRESE**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF. _**Y NO VUELVAS A PONERTE MI CAZADORA SIN MI PERMISO**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF (añadió otras 10 nalgadas en la zona más sensible del trasero de Connor) PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF

_**- AAAUUUUU SPIKE NOOOOOO AYYYYYYY NOOOOO PARA, PARA, SPIKE AUUUUUUU TÚ NO PUEDES AUUUUUUUUU NOOOOOOO ARGGGGG NOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAH**_

_**- Ahora volvemos para el coche y te vas a estar quietecito y calladito hasta que Ángel regresé o te juro que te ato y amordazo.**_

_**- ¡Me has pegado!**_ (dijo indignado y sino fuera por el quemazón de su trasero)

_**- Si**_

_**- Se lo diré a papá **_(Connor no pudo evitar sonar como un niño acusica)

_**- Cómo quieras**_ (haciendo como no le importaba, pero se dio cuenta que acababa de pegar al hijo de Ángel) _**y cuando se lo cuentes, no olvides contarle también que saliste corriendo en vez de hacer lo que ha dicho.**_

_**- Lo haré**_ (dijo arrogantemente Connor)

_**- Muy bien**_ (también le contestó de forma arrogante, mientras le agarraba por el brazo y lo llevaba a empujones hasta el coche que afortunadamente seguía allí en medio de la carretera).


	20. Chapter 20

Finalmente Spike y Connor llegaron al hotel. No había nadie. Y no era de extrañar, el equipo por completo no quería ser testigo de la muerte de Connor. Ángel estaba realmente cabreado, nadie recordaba haberlo visto tan cabreado antes. Al cabo de una hora que les pareció una eternidad Ángel entró en el hotel. Y tiró su cazadora encima del sofá de la recepción, se remangó la camisa y subió con velocidad de vampiro al apartamento. Al entrar vio a Spike que estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina mientras ojeaba una revista de los cotilleos de los famosos y a Connor que estaba sentado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados. Antes que Ángel pudiera abrir la boca Connor se levantó y señalando a Spike.

_**- Tu vampiro me ha atacado.**_

_**- ¡Eso no es verdad! Ángel no le he atacado. Solo le he dado unas palmaditas en el trasero.**_

_**- ¡Me ha zurrado en medio de la calle! ¡Con todas sus fuerzas!**_

_**- Él salió corriendo del coche ¿Qué querías que hiciera?**_

Ángel estaba ahí de píe en una guerra abierta entre Connor y Spike. Ángel se debatía entre escuchar las quejas de sus chicos o calentarles el culo a los dos por comportarse como dos niñatos malcriados. Ambos estuvieron acusándose mutuamente durante un rato más, hasta que se dieron cuenta que Ángel había empezado a tensar los músculos del cuello y de la mandíbula. Entonces los dos se callaron. Durante unos segundos un silencio incómodo llenó el apartamento. Ángel se pasó la mano por la cara.

_**- Sentaros**_ (dijo Ángel señalando el sofá).

_**- ¡Ángel, se escapó! ¿Qué iba a hacer?**_ (Spike dijo en pánico. El niño como máximo se llevaría unas palmaditas, pero Ángel a él le daría el tratamiento completo. Gato de nueve colas, incluido).

_**- Shhhhh**_ (Ángel lo mandó a callar)

_**- ¡Papá, me golpeó, en medio de la calle!**_ (se levantó del sofá para dar más énfasis)

_**- Shhhhh, Connor, siéntate**_ (Ángel puso su mano sobre el hombro de Connor y suavemente empujó para abajo para que se sentase. Connor se sentó). _**Niños estáis en tantos problemas que más vale que cerréis el pico ahora mismo**_. (Ángel vio que Spike estaba dolido) _**Spike gracias por traer a Connor a casa**_ (Spike levantó la cabeza y miró a Ángel, le sonrió para hacerle saber que había hecho bien).

_**- ¡Qué! ¿Ahora eso**_ (apuntando a Spike) _**puede pegarme?**_ (Ángel agarró a Connor por la oreja y se lo llevó al lavabo. Lo sentó en la taza. Y agarró una pastilla nueva de jabón)

_**- ¿Qué?**_ (viendo lo que su padre se proponía hacer) _**¡No! No he dicho ninguna palabrota ¡Papá, no!**_

_**- Connor, ya te he avisado muchas veces. No quiero que faltes al respeto a nadie. Y eso va sobretodo por el equipo, yo o Spike. Spike es un miembro de la familia y es mayor que tú. Abre**_ (Connor abrió la boca y Ángel empezó a enjabonar la boca de Connor a conciencia) _**Hijo, Spike, es mi chiquillo, eso lo convierte en tu hermano mayor. Se acabó las malas caras, gestos obscenos, pullas, insultos y provocaciones. Y cuando te refieras a Spike, lo harás solo por su nombre. **_(Ángel continuo riñéndolo durante los siguientes 5 minutos, finalmente dejó que se enjuagara la boca). _**Ahora cuando salgamos quiero que le pidas disculpas ¿ok? **_(Connor lo miró con ojitos de cordero desollado y Ángel se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente. Connor finalmente comprendió que era esa una batalla perdida).

_**- Lo siento**_ (dijo flojito sin ni mirar a Spike y sentándose de nuevo en el sofá).

_**- Perdón ¿Has dicho algo?**_ (dijo Spike disfrutando del momento. Connor lo fulminó con la mirada)

_**- Williaaaaaaam**_ (Ángel dijo en un tono no muy feliz. Spike lo miró y le sonrió pero finalmente Spike se puso serio) _**Connor sé que lo sabes hacer mejor.**_

_**- Spike, siento haberte llamado "eso"**_

_**- y**_ (dijo Ángel)

_**- y haberte faltado al respeto **_

_**- y**_ (una vez más Ángel)

_**- Y no lo volveré hacer**_ (Ángel miró a Spike. Spike sabía lo que quería su sire).

_**- Disculpas aceptadas.**_

_**- un abrazo**_ (dijo Ángel. Los dos lo miraron horrorizados) _**No era una sugerencia, he dicho un abrazo y eso es que os abracéis**_ (Connor y Spike se dieron un abrazo rápido y después se apartaron más el uno del otro).


	21. Chapter 21

_**- ok. Ahora vamos a empezar. Connor empieza.**_

_**- ¿Qué empiece qué?**_

_**- Empieza des de el principio.**_

_**- Al principio no había nada y nuestro señor**_ (Ángel se levantó y dio 6 duras nalgadas a Connor, Spike no pudo evitar reírse de lo estúpido que había sido Connor). _**Ay Ay Ay Ay Au Auuuuuu.**_

_**- Connor, aun no hemos llegado a la parte del castigo, sino quieres llegar con el culo rojo como un tomate, te sugiero que dejes esa actitud ahora mismo. Empieza a hablar. ¿Cuánto hace que dura lo de los portales?**_

_**- Bastante **_(Ángel se volvió a levantar)._** Cinco meses. **_

_**- ¿Cómo conociste la librería? **_

_**- Unos demonios me lo dijeron. **_

_**- ¿Y de donde sacaste el dinero para pagar a Cristina? No parece del tipo de los que den cosas a cambio de nada **_(Connor se quedó mudo, esperaba la charla por lo de ir de caza pero no contaba con que tuviera también lo de su fuente de ingresos). _**¿Connor? Te he hecho una pregunta.**_

_**- Lo sé, papá (**_dijo bajando la cabeza)

_**- Entonces, mírame a los ojos y responde.**_

_**- No puedo**_

_**- ¿No puedes? ¿Porqué no puedes, hijo? **_(la bruja le había contado todo, pero Ángel quería oírlo de la boca de tu hijo).

_**- Porque te vas a enfadar mucho**_ (sonando como un niñito de cinco años que ha roto un jarrón por jugar con la pelota dentro de casa)

_**- Hijo, ya estoy muy enfadado y si he de jugar a las 50 preguntas no voy a estar más feliz **_

- (Connor miró a su padre y después a Spike y de nuevo a su padre y con un hilito de voz finalmente le contestó) _**Con el dinero de las apuestas.**_

_**- ¡Qué!**_ (Spike gritó) _**Te dije que solo era en caso de emergencia**_ (Spike no se lo podía creer iba a estrangularlo cuando Ángel habló de nuevo).

_**- Spike ¿Me puedes explicar como mi hijo de 15 años ¡UN NIÑO! se dedica a las apuestas?**_ (Spike tragó saliva, estaba frito, Ángel no paraba de repetirle que no quería que él se involucrara en apuestas y ahora había metido a Connor también. Claro que cuando le enseñó a apostar le hizo prometer que solo lo haría con él o en caso de vida o muerte. ¡Adolescentes! Uno no se puede fiar de ellos).

_**- Solo le enseñé, por si había una emergencia y**_(Spike empezó aunque sabía que estaba frito)**  
**

_**- ¿Qué tipo de emergencia puede tener un niño que necesite de apuestas? dime, William, ¿cuál?**_ (Ángel gritaba casi escupiendo. Spike intentó hacerse pequeño, pequeño, pequeño, casi invisible, pero no funcionó).

_**- Ninguno, sire.**_

_**- Exacto, ninguno, cualquier problema de dinero que pueda tener Connor acudirá a mí, su padre. Y Connor lo sabe y sé que tú, William, también lo sabes. Así que, dime ¿sino fue para pavonearte para que demonios le enseñaste a apostar?**_ (Ángel estaba furiosísimo con sus dos chicos).

_**- Lo siento, sire**_ (está vez fue Spike el que sonaba como un niño de 5 años que era regañado por su papi).

_**- ¿Lo siento? ¡Oh, si! ¡Y tanto que lo vas a sentir! Lo vas a sentir ahora, mañana, pasado y pasado y pasado...lo vas a sentir durante toda una puta semana**_ (Ángel acababa de blasfemar ¡Ante Connor y Spike, ni más ni menos!, si la amenaza de una semana entera de azotes no era suficientemente aterrador, aquello acabó de hacer que los chicos se murieran de miedo).

_**- Sire, por favor, no podré con el gato toda una semana**_ (Ángel miró la cara de pánico de Spike y se le ablandó el corazón)

_**- No habrá gato**_ (Spike hubiera respirado aliviado si tuviera respiración) _**Pero no te equivoques, chiquillo, no voy a ser fácil contigo. **_

_**- Gracias, sire.**_

_**- ¿Gracias, sire? ¿pero que coño hay de malo en ti? ¡Acaba de decirte que te va a zurrar cada día durante una semana y le dices "gracias, Sire"! **_(Connor no entendía esa sumisión y mucho menos de Spike)

_**- ¡Connor!**_ (Ángel le espetó)

_**- ¡Qué! Vale la he cagado, pero de ahí a que te vaya a dar las gracias porque me vayas a zurrar...**_

_**- Connor, a menos que quieras duplicar tu castigo cierra el pico. **_(Connor obedeció) _**Spike, espérame en mi despacho...adecuadamente**_ (Spike se levantó y bajó al despacho).

_**- ¿Adecuadamente?**_

_**- Si, hijo. Spike es un vampiro y yo soy su sire y entre vampiros hay ciertas formalidades. Afortunadamente, tú no lo eres, pero sigues teniendo 15 años y sigues siendo mi hijo por lo que no te equivoques no te vas a salir de rositas de ésta. Muy bien. Continuemos. ¿Cuantas veces ha utilizado los portales?**_

_**- 14**_

_**- ¿14 veces? **_(levantando la ceja)_**  
**_

_**- 30 veces.**_

_**- 36 veces, Cristina tiene un registro**_ (sacando una libreta) _**Y hace tres semanas, jueves 11, 10:20 horas, mira quién solicitó un portal a Sunnydale, un tal "destructor". ¡No tan solo me has desobedecido escapándote para ir a cazar todo tipo de monstruos, sino que encima te has reído de todos nosotros! ¡Llevamos más de 2 semanas investigando el asesinato de ochos demonios y resulta que fuiste tú! Debes de haber visto la foto del colgante al menos una decena de veces y no dijiste ni media palabra.**_

_**- Fuiste tú el que me prohibió participar en vuestras investigaciones.**_

_**- No me tomes por idiota, jovencito. También te prohibí ir de caza. También te prohibí salir del hotel cuando nosotros salíamos, también te prohibí saltarte las clases, también te prohibí mentirme ¿Quieres que continúe, hijo?**_ (Ángel estaba a escasos centímetros de la cara de Connor)

_**- No, señor. **_

_**- Estoy tan furioso y decepcionado contigo que no puedo lidiar contigo ahora mismo. Ve a la cama, Connor. Hace horas que deberías estar durmiendo. Mañana después de desayunar trataremos con tus malas decisiones.**_

_**- Papá.**_

_**- A la cama, hijo**_ (dándole un beso en la cabeza y sintiéndose totalmente derrotado).

_**- No creo que pueda dormir sabiendo que mañana me vas a...ya sabes.**_

_**- Te diré lo mismo que a tu hermano, mañana, pasado, pasado y pasado, durante toda una semana, así que si, si puedes ir a dormir**_ (dándole una palmada en el culo para mandarlo a la cama).


	22. Chapter 22

Tras asegurarse que Connor ya dormía, Ángel decidió beber algo, estaba hambriento. Y no hubiera sido buena idea bajara a tratar con su chiquillo sediento. Tras beber casi 10 litros de sangre –AB, una exquisitez que raramente se daba el capricho, tomó 3 bolsitas más y las bajó con él al despacho. Al entrar en el despacho se encontró a Spike desnudo, de rodillas y con los brazos en cruz. Ángel, en vez de sentarse en su escritorio, se sentó en el sofá y se quedó en silencio mirando a Spike, decidiendo que hacer con él. Sabía que Spike no le había dicho a Connor que apostara, que se lo había enseñado para fardar ante Connor de ser más listo que los demás. Pero Spike sabía que él desaprobaba las apuestas, y que no iba a aprobar que su hijo apostara. Connor había tenido suerte, pero las apuestas podían volverse muy peligrosas, sobretodo cuando la suerte se te gira. Sentado ahí mirando a su chiquillo como hacía un ejercicio de autodisciplina, par ano moverse a pesar de saber que él estaba justo detrás de él y que le aguardaba un duro castigo, empezó a hacer un repaso de los años. Spike siempre había sido un temerario y un gallito. Cuando era Ángelus aquello le hacía gracias, siempre que no significará llamar mucho la atención sobre ellos. Pero ahora que ambos tenían alma, aquello ya no era tan gracioso. Ángel adoraba a Spike, adoraba su naturaleza alegre y pragmática. Y no quería que eso cambiara. Pero había algunas cualidades de Spike que le desesperaban y que gustosamente se las quitaría aunque fuese a golpes. Como su Sire podía hacerlo. Un chiquillo, que aun está al cargo de su Sire, debe hacer, decir y pensar lo que un Sire quiere que haga, diga y piense. Pero Spike aunque volviera a tener el status de recién nacido, no lo era, tenía 159 años, había vivido mucho. Y los últimos 80 años había vivido por su cuenta. Así que Ángel comprendía cuanto le costaba a Spike hacerse a la nueva situación.

_**- Spike, levántate y siéntate a mi lado**_ (Spike se puso tenso al oír al fin la voz de su Sire, pero cuando le dijo que se sentara a su lado se relajó. Ángel no parecía ya muy furioso). _**Bebe**_ (le ordenó alargándole una de las bolsas. Spike tomó la bolsa sin pensarlo y bebió).

_**- ¿-AB?**_ (preguntó tímidamente Spike. Se suponía que ángel estaba enfadado con él, no entendía porque le daba una bolsa de la sangre favorita de Ángel y que por otra parte, era tan difícil de encontrar).

_**- Si, he sacado unas cuantas bolsas, cuando acabes esa, quiero que te bebas estás dos**_ (dejándole las otras dos sobre su regazo).

- _**¿Tan malo va a ser que necesito beber primero? **_(sin atreverse a mirar a Ángel).

_**- jajaja **_(Ángel no puedo aguantarse una risita) _**¿Cuántas horas hacía que no bebías?**_

_**- Unas 48 horas.**_

_**- Ya, eso me había parecido... ¿He de empezar a controlarte las comidas, también?**_ (dijo intentando molestar a Spike).

_**- ¿Me harás también el trenecito?**_

_**- ten cuidado Spike, porque soy muy capaz**_ (Spike abrió mucho los ojos, pero después se dio cuenta que Ángel solo estaba de broma).

_**- ¿Ángel? Sé que no cambiara nada, pero créeme que no le enseñé a apostar con la intención de que ganara dinero para que hiciera tratos con brujas y se escapara por portales.**_

_**- lo sé, William**_ (el uso de su verdadero nombre, le hizo tensarse de nuevo) _**y es por eso que no usaré el gato. Sé que tu intención era presumir ante Connor de lo listillo y guay que eres. No le enseñaste para que apostara solo para que te admirara **_(sonriéndole tiernamente). _**Pero Spike**_ (volviendo a ponerse serio)_** no debiste enseñarle y punto. Y lo sabes. Cuando le enseñaste sabías que estabas haciendo mal. Sabias que yo no apruebo las apuestas. Te he llamado la atención muchas veces sobre eso. No me gusta que tu **__ **apuestes, mejor dicho, no quiero que tu **_(apuntándole con el dedo de forma muy intimidadora) _**apuestes, no quiero que ninguno de los dos apostéis. ¡No más apuestas! **_(Spike bajó la cabeza sintiéndose muy miserable).

_**- Lo siento, yo solo quería…**_

_**- sé lo que querías Spike, y no es necesario todo eso, Connor piensas que eres lo más cool de esta dimensión. Y esto demuestra lo que ya te dije, te tiene como un modelo a seguir. Así que te lo pido, no solo como tu Sire, sino como familia que somos, ten más cuidado con lo que haces o dices delante de Connor. Tú tienes 159 años y sabes como es este mundo, pero el solo tiene 15 años y solo hace 1 año que está aquí.**_ (Spike asintió un poco avergonzado).

_**- ¿Qué va a ser?**_ (armándose de valor)


	23. Chapter 23

_**- ¿Qué va a ser?**_ (armándose de valor)

_**- Por apostar, habiéndote avisado varias veces que mientras estabas bajo mi techo no quería que apostases serán 159 con el cinturón ahora.**_ _**Por enseñarle a tu hermanito a apostar serán 159 con la vara de abedul cada mañana. Ya sabes como va, Connor y tú picaréis a la puerta y me pediréis educadamente que os de vuestro castigo "por haber sido unos niños muy muy traviesos"**_ (Spike se sonrojó de vergüenza, detestaba cuando Ángel hablaba así).

_**- No creo que a Connor le vaya a hacer mucha gracia eso.**_

_**Muy considerado por tu parte preocuparte por tu hermanito, pero déjame a mi preocuparme por él. **_

_**- ¿NO pensarás darles 159, verdad?**_

_**- es un niño. Un niño medio humano ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Recibirá 15 varazos por apostar y 15 correazos por ir de caza sin mi permiso. Y cómo está claro que lo de estar castigado no lo lleva muy bien. A partir de ahora siempre habrá alguien que se quede vigilándolo. **_

_**- ¿Niñeras? eso si que va a joder a Connor**_ (dijo intentando aguantarse la risa, Ángel entrecerró los ojos cuando oyó lo de "joder" pero Roma no se construyó en un día).

_**- grrr, acábate la sangre, Spike. **_

- _**Antes que empieces a hacerme trizas el trasero**_ (Ángel sonrió un poco) _**¿Hablabas en serio antes o solo lo dijiste para mortificar a Connor?**_

_**- ¿El qué?**_

_**- Qué hice bien, creí que me romperías todos los huesos de las manos, ya sabes, por haberle zurrado.**_

_**- ¿Le zurraste muy fuerte?**_

_**- ¡No, que va! Solo para que dejará de hacer el capullo.**_

_**- ¿Porqué le pegaste?**_

_**- Porque salió huyendo del coche y me habías dicho que lo llevara a casa y que no dejara que** hiciera ninguna tontería hasta que tu llegases.._

_- Por lo que explicas eso fue lo que hiciste ¿no?_

_**- SI, pero él es tu hijo.**_

_**- Y tu mi chuiquillo, y le dije a mi chiquillo que cuidara de mi hijo y lo hizo muy bien. Sé que tú y Connor os lleváis como el perro y el gato, pero también sé que no serias capaz de lastimarlo, no seriamente**_ (refriéndose al trasero de Connor. Spike asintió aliviado). _**Y ahora que ya está aclarado y tú ya te has alimentado debidamente, no hay razón alguna por la que debamos dilatar esto más ¿no?**_ (Spike se puso de píe y mirando las betas que hacían la madera del suelo hizo la difícil petición).

- ¿_**Sire, puede darme las nalgadas que me merezco por haber sido un chiquillo muy travieso?**_

- _**-Si, puedo. Ve a por la vara**_ (señalándole el paragüero donde estaba la vara de abedul, mientras él se quitaba el cinturón y lo doblaba) _**Quiero que la sostengas durante todo tu castigo. Y cuando haya terminado la subirás al apartamento y la dejarás en la entrada, para que os sirva de recordatorio a ti y a tu hermanito. **_(Cambiando de voz y de rostro)__ _**Ahora ven aquí, hijo **_(Spike se puso sobre las rodillas de su Sire y Ángel lo acabó de acomodar bien. Una vez estuvo bien puesto, Ángel empezó a dejar caer los correazos sobre los muslos, trasero, espalda y las plantas de los píes de Spike. La zurra acabó con 30 varazos realmente duros en la curvatura del muslo con la nalga)_** NO**_ SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH _**MÁS **_SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH _**APUESTAS**_ SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH (Cuando Ángel acabó de zurrarle, Spike lloraba desconsoladamente. Ángel lo meció un buen rato mientras le abrazaba y le susurraba palabras de consuelo y cariño. Cuando finalmente se hubo calmado y se dio cuenta que estaba abrazado desnudo sobre las rodillas de Ángel se puso tenso de nuevo. Ángel entendió que el chuiquillo ya no estaba estresado por la zurra sino abochornado por estar en sobre las rodillas de su Sire) _**Puedes vestirte**_ (Spike corrió a vestirse) _**Ve a descansar a tu habitación. Yo también iré a descansar dentro de un rato. Spike **_(cuando salía del despacho),_** ¿todo bien?**_

_**- siiiiiiiiii **_(rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, a veces Ángel podía ser tan afectado)


	24. Chapter 24

Ángel estuvo poniendo al día facturas, albaranes y papeleo, eso que a mucha gente le pone de mal humor a Ángel le servía para calmarse. Tras quitarse de encima todo el trabajo atrasado, revisó la agenda para la semana. Aplazó todo lo que se podía aplazar y canceló un par de trabajitos sin importancia. Ángel miró a su reloj, ya eran las nueve de la mañana, hacía horas que había amanecido. Se estiró en su butaca y tomó de nuevo la agenda, buscó el teléfono de la escuela de Connor y concertó una cita, con el tutor de Connor, para ese mismo día a última hora de la tarde. Tras hablar un buen rato con el director y pedir que le mandase por fax el expediente "completo" de Connor y acordar que a partir de esa semana, todo retraso o falta (justificadas y sin justificar) sería de inmediato comunicadas por sms a Ángel y a Cordelia y que cada viernes se le pasaría por fax un informe completo de los controles, exámenes, deberes e incidencias de Connor.

Tras comparar las faltas de asistencia con la agenda de la bruja, Ángel se dio cuenta que Connor solía faltar a clase de forma habitual. Vio su firma en varios partes de asistencia, incluso un par con la del médico de Connor. Y Connor por su condición de medio vampiro/ medio humano no había estado enfermo nunca. No es que le sorprendiera mucho. No era un secreto que Connor no le gustaba la escuela. Lo encontraba una pérdida total de tiempo, pero Ángel no se imaginaba que fueran tantas las faltas de asistencia. Rara era la semana en la que no hubiera. Ángel sabía que Wesley lo llevaba y recogía cada día de la escuela, por lo que Connor debía entrar para luego al cabo de un rato salir. Pero eso se le había acabado, había dado orden que sus profesores se cerciorasen que asistía cada una de sus clases. No era algo tan extraño, muchos padres, sobretodo los padres de alumnos que no estaban muy interesados por la escuela, solicitaban ese tipo de servicios. Después llamó a Giles y le puso al día de todo. Giles intentó no sonar molesto y sonar comprensivo, pero habían perdido mucho tiempo investigando una travesura de un niñato malcriado. Por supuesto, Giles se guardó mucho de dar su opinión sobre Connor a Ángel, y le agradeció que lo llamara y se despidieron hasta la próxima.

Finalmente subió al apartamento a descansar un rato. Sobre las doce del medio día el ruido de los pasos de Connor en la cocina le indicaron que el chico no tan solo estaba despierto sino que rondaba por la casa. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su hijo.

_**- Hola hijo ¿hambre?**_

_**- Si**_ (dijo enseñándole una bolsa de patatas picantes con queso).

_**- ¿Vas a comer eso?**_

_**- si**_ (Connor contestaba tímidamente y casi susurrándole).

_**- Suelta eso. **_(Poniéndose un delantal) _**Voy a prepararte un bistec y un huevo frito para acompañarlo.**_

_**- No es necesario, hay pizza de **_

_**- Siéntate, Connor**_ (le interrumpido Ángel, Connor rápidamente obedeció), _**no te puedes alimentar a base de pizzas y bolsas de patas fritas**_ (Ángel sonaba demasiado apático para el gusto de Connor). _**¿Quieres zumo o leche para beber?**_ (Spike salió de la habitación y se les unió)

_**- Creo que queda una lata de Pepsi en la nevera.**_

_**- Buenos días, Spike**_

_**- Buenos días, Ángel. Eso huele bien**_ (comiendo un par de patatas fritas)

_**- ¡Ey, que son mías!**_ (dijo indignado Connor intentando recuperar la bolsa de patatas fritas)

_**- te ha dicho que no **_(refiriéndose a Ángel y metiéndose 5 patatas a la vez en la boca)

- Los vampiros no coméis. ¡Devuélvemelas, Spike! (intentando quitárselas)

_**- Éste si**_ (colocando otro puñado en la boca) Mmmmmmmmmmm.

_**- ¡papaaaaá dile algo!**_ (quejándose como un niño pequeño. Ángel estaba intentando no perder los nervios, pero no era nada fácil).

- _**¡papaaaaá dile algo!**_ (le imitó Spike haciendo mofa de lo infantil que sonaba).

- _**Connor, en seguida estará el bistec y los huevos, estate quitecito**_ (Spike le sacó la lengua a Connor. Y Ángel le arrancó bruscamente la bolsa de patatas de las manos a Spike. Entonces fue Connor quien le sacó la lengua a Spike) _**¡Chicos! si he de ir hasta allá, no solo van a recibir la zurra por las apuestas y la caza sino que van a recibir otra, ahora con esta rasera **_(enseñándoles la paleta),_** por no saberse comportar como dios manda**_ ( y se hizo un silencio muy incómodo. Connor y Spike se sentaron de nuevo y se quedaron en silencio).

_**- ¡Ves! ¡Ya lo enfadaste!**_ (dijo Connor dándole un codazo a Spike)

_**- ¿Yo?**_ (gritándole indignado)_** ¿yo? ¡Estarás de guasa, no! Eres tú el que estaba haciendo un berrinche como un bebé. Papi bwuaa bwuaaa papi Spike se come mis patatas bwuaa bwuaa gugutata gugu**_ (Spike imitando a Connor como si fuera un bebé. Ángel no puedo evitar reírse al ver como Spike y Connor se comportaban como dos niños pequeños, afortunadamente estaba cocinando de espaldas a los chicos y no le vieron).

_**- ¡Spike, Connor!**_ (Ángel rugió, los dos se quedaron petrificados)

_**- Lo siento**_ (dijeron los dos a la vez, volviéndose a sentar y agachando la cabeza)

_**- A comer**_ (dijo Ángel sirviéndole a Connor los dos bistec y los huevos fritos en un plato, junto a un vaso de zumo de piña. Después hizo un café muy cargado en una jarra de cerveza y le echó una bolsa entera de sangre y se la alargó a Spike)

_**- ¿y la nata?**_

_**- Bebe y calla, Spike **_(y el se tomó una copa de sangre mientras veía como sus chicos almorzaban). Muy bien, Connor tu turno de lavar los platos, mañana los lavará Spike (Spike volvió a sonreír, pero se llevó un pescozón de su Sire).

_**- Auch**_ (llevándose la mano a la nuca)_**, lo sientooooo.**_

- _**No más gansadas**_ (apuntando a Spike directamente con el dedo), _**y eso va por los dos. Spike, me voy a mi cuarto, cuando haya terminado Connor, de fregar los cacharros, quiero que le expliques lo que tiene que hacer ¿ok? **_(Spike puso una mueca de disgusto pero asintió. Ángel se lo quedó mirando con cara de perro) _**Estoy esperando una respuesta verbal William.**_

_**- Si, Sire**_ (y Ángel se fue a su habitación).


	25. Chapter 25

- (en cuanto Ángel salió de la sala, Connor se giró y miró a Spike). _**¿Qué me explique el qué? Creí que iba a pegarnos ¿no?**_

- _**Oh si, pero tu padre es un bastardo retorcido**_ (mientras agarraba la vara de la entrada)

_**- ¡No, ni de coña, no me vas a pegar con eso!**_ (en pánico)

_**- No, yo no. Él**_ (indicándole con la cabeza la habitación de Ángel)

_**- Odiaba cuando Holtz la usaba**_ (poniendo una mueca de terror).

_**- Pues te aseguro que no te va a encantar cuando la utilice tu padre. Y eso no es todo.**_

_**- ¿Látigo?**_

_**- ¡No, idiota!, pero… ¡qué narices te pasa contigo! Ángel jamás utilizaría un látigo contigo. ¡Eres solo un niño!**_

_**- ¿Entonces?**_

_**- Tendrás que pedirle que te castigue. **_

_**- ¿Qué? **_

_**- pues eso, picas a la puerta, ya picaré yo, no sufras. Y le das la vara y le dices "no debí apostar y no debí salir de caza sin permiso, por favor papá ¿Puedes castigarme por haber sido un niño muy muy travieso?"**_ (Spike lo decía sin emoción y sin poder mirar a Connor a la cara. Una cosa es hacerlo y otra mucho peor es explicarlo) _**Entonces tu padre te dará 15 correazos y 15 varazos. Quince, como los años que tienes, por cada ofensa.**_

_**- ¿y tú? ¿Tú también lo harás?**_

_**- más o menos.**_

_**- Nosotros somos vampiros **_(Connor puso cara de no entender. Spike tragó saliva)._** Mi piel es mucho más dura que la tuya y soy más tolerante al dolor, tengo 159 años en vez de 15 y hay unos rituales de obligado cumplimiento entre sire y chuiquillo.**_

_**- si, papá dijo antes de que había unas formalidades ¿A qué se refería? ¿Sacrificáis un gallo negro o a un gato negro o a un cuervo?**_

_**- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! No me lo digas ¿negro? jajajaja **_(Spike estaba llorando de la risa)

_**- ¡Ey! No te rías**_ (dijo enfadado), _**¿A qué te refieres con lo de rituales?**_

_**- Debo presentarme de rodillas con los brazos en cruz y totalmente desnudo ante mi Sire y formular la siguiente frase "**_¿_**Sire, por favor, puede darme las nalgadas que me merezco por haber apostado, haber enseñado a apostar a mi hermanito y por haber sido un chiquillo muy muy travieso?**_"

- _**Guaauuuuu. ¡Menuda mierda!**_ (Spike asintió con cara de asco) _**¿Y estarás en pelotas delante mío?**_

_**- ¡Oye! que a mi no me hace ilusión alguna ¿sabes? **_(dijo indignado) _**más vale que vayamos, tu padre odia que le hagan esperar.**_

_**- Spike, tengo miedo.**_

_**- Tranquilo, él nunca te haría daño.**_

_**- dudo que con la vara y la correa tenga previsto hacerme cosquillas**_

_**- jajaja no, no lo creo. Pero es un dolor que en unas horas se te pasará. Connor, te podían haber matado ¿Lo entiendes? Ángel ya te perdió una vez y créeme jamás lo había visto tan echo mierda, como entonces, no creo que soportara perderte de nuevo ¿entiendes? **_

_**- Pero yo soy bueno cazando, si él me hubiera dejado con vosotros, yo no habría tenido que escaparme y cazar por mi mismo. **_

_**- Escucha Connor**_ (amarrándole por los hombros), _**ni se te ocurra decirle eso a tu padre. No, si aprecias, lo más mínimo, la capacidad de sentarte.**_

_**- ¡Pero es verdad!**_

_**- No voy a entrar si es verdad o mentira, solo te digo que no es buena idea cabrear al tipo que lleva la vara en la mano cuando tu culo está en pompa sobre su regazo. Y está demasiadas veces en esa posición y por propia experiencia te digo que la única respuesta que tu padre quiere oír salir de tu boca es "lo siento mucho" y "no lo volveré a hacer jamás".**_

_**- Pero…**_

_**- Connor, sino lo haces por tu culo, hazlo por el mío**_ (ese chico no tenía ningún instinto de preservación se dijo para si mismo Spike). _**Si cabreas hasta ese punto a tu padre mi culo también pagará su cólera ¿entiendes? Y yo tengo 159 años ¿sabes cuantos varazos son esos**_? (Connor bajó los hombros derrotado y asintió)

_**- ok, pero tengo razón **_(Spike rodó los ojos, tragó saliva y picó a la puerta)


	26. Chapter 26

_**- ok, pero tengo razón **_(Spike rodó los ojos, tragó saliva y picó a la puerta)

_**- Adelante **_(los dos se miraron mutuamente una vez más, Spike le puso la mano sobre el hombro para darle algo de valor y entraron. Cuando entraron Ángel estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro, encima de la cama estaba su cinturón cuidadosamente doblado y dos almohadones).

_**- ¿Sire?**_ (alargándole la vara. Spike empezó a desnudarse y se puso de rodillas y con los brazos en cruz) _**"**_¿_**Sire, por favor, puede darme las nalgadas que me merezco por haber apostado, haber enseñado a apostar a mi hermanito y por haber sido un chiquillo muy muy travieso?**_"

_**- Si, puedo, mi chiquillo. Sobre la cama**_ (Ángel Spike se colocó sobre los almohadones para que las caderas estuvieran más levantadas y hubiera un mejor acceso a la área a castigar) _**159 varazos, William. Y después**_ (Spike se giró de golpe_**) irás a por la pastillas de jabón del lavabo te pondrás sobre mi regazo y con la pastilla en la boca recibirás nalgadas con mi mano durante 5 minutos por llamar a tu Sire**_ "_**bastardo retorcido**_".

_**- ¡Mierda! **_

_**- ¿Error de principiante, William?.**_

_**- Siiiiiiiiiiiii**_ (dijo enfadado consigo mismo por no recordar que Ángel podía oírlos perfectamente).

_**- Connor, espera tu turno con la nariz contra esa esquina**_ (Connor que lo había contemplado todo como si estuviera hipnotizado obedeció sin rechistar_**). Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo Connor.**_

_**- ¿qué? **_(no fue un "qué" de "disculpa, no te he oído", sino más bien un "qué" de "¿pero estás de broma, no?")

_**- Y mientras esperas en la esquina quiero que pienses todo lo que has hecho que te ha llevado a esta posición. Y Connor, por si lo habías olvidado. Tu padre es un vampiro, con oído de vampiro, por muy flojo que susurréis os oigo igual**_ (le dijo con una voz dura y severa que hizo que Connor obedeciera, se bajara pantalones y calzoncillos y pegara la nariz a la esquina, sin ni tan siquiera rechistar).

Ángel empezó a castigar la espalda, muslos y trasero de Spike a conciencia. Al principio Spike intentó permanecer estoico y no emitir ni un ruido. Porque no quería parecer un bebé ante Connor y porque no quería asustarlo. Ángel sería siempre mucho más duro con él que con Connor. Porque era un vampiro y los vampiros eran más tolerantes al dolor y más fuertes, porque él era mucho más mayor que Connor y porque entre Spike y Ángel había una unión Sire/chuiquillo la cual se basa básicamente en la dominación del Sire a la sumisión de sus chiquillos. Y la relación entre Ángel y Connor era una relación entre padre/hijo basada en el cariño y el respeto.

Pero cuando llevaba 100, Spike no pudo más y empezó a llorar y a gruñir con cada varazo. Cuando ya solo le quedaban 30, Spike empezó a pedir todo tipo de disculpas, hacer todo tipo de juramentos y pedir misericordia, sin importarle que estuviera o no estuviera en la habitación. Cuando acabó. Ángel no le dio tiempo a recuperarse y le agarró de la oreja y lo levantó.

_**- ay ay ay ay argggggggggg **_

_**- a por la pastilla de jabón, chuiquillo, tú y yo aun no hemos acabado**_ (Ángel seguía con la cara de vampiro y dándole una palmada bien dura lo mandó al cuarto de baño. Aprovechando que Spike había salido de la habitación, volvió a su semblante normal y se acercó a Connor y le colocó las manos en la nuca). _**Espero que hayas pensado bien lo que te ha llevado a esta posición, porque, hijo, en 5 minutos estaré por ti, y más vale que me guste lo que tienes que decirme**_ (Connor empezó a llorar de miedo)

- ¿_**Sire, por favor, puede darme las nalgadas mientras sostengo la pastilla de jabón en mi desagradecida boca por llamar a mi Sire**_ "_**bastardo retorcido" y por haber sido un chiquillo muy travieso? **_(y le alargó la pastillas de jabón)

_**- si, puedo**_ (y con eso tomó la pastillas de jabón y colocó a Spike de un jalón sobre sus rodillas y tras colocarle la pastilla de jabón en la boca y ordenarle cerrarla, empezó a darle unos buenos azotes. Nada que Spike no pudiera soportar, pero tras recibir la vara aquellas le nalgadas estaban picando de lo lindo. Lo más duro no eran las nalgadas sino el jabón, ya que si para un humano es, si más no, desagradable, para un vampiro es un auténtico martirio). PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**NO QUIERO VOLVER A OÍROS HABLAR ASÍ.**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_** WILLIAM SOY TU SIRE, **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**CUANDO HABLES DE MI O CONMIGO, LO HARÁS CON EL DEBIDO RESPETO**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_** ¿ENTENDIDO, CHIQUILLO? **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**HEMOS TENIDO ESTA MISMA CHARLA DEMASIADAS VECES YA**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_**.**_

_**- SIIIIIIII, Sire ayyyyyyyyyy**_ (Ángel dio por acabado el castigo y lo sentó con cuidado sobre su regazo y lo acunó hasta que Spike estuvo totalmente rehecho, después lo besó dulcemente en la cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente y le dijo al oído muy muy flojo que le quería y que estaba muy orgulloso de él)

- _**Muy bien William, intercambia posiciones con tu hermano. ¡Connor! **_(Ángel, volvió a poner la cara de humano y llamó a su hijo. Connor temblando como una hoja seca se giró)


	27. Chapter 27

- _**Muy bien William, intercambia posiciones con tu hermano. ¡Connor! **_(Ángel, volvió a poner la cara de humano y llamó a su hijo. Connor temblando como una hoja seca se giró)

_**- Hijo, tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, bueno un poco si, pero nada que en un par de horas no se te haya pasado**_. (Ángel le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase y se lo colocó sobre su regazo y lo estuvo meciendo y tranquilizando durante un largo rato) _**Ya está, Connor, ya. Cálmate. Te vas a poner enfermo si sigues llorando así**_ (Connor escondía su cara en el pecho de su padre y negaba con la cabeza. Connor nunca había reaccionado así antes, Ángel estaba preocupado) _**cariño, mírame, mira a**_ _**papá**_ (pero Connor hacía más fuerza contra el pecho de su padre) _**Hijo, si sigues apretando tanto vas a hacerme daño **_(Connor aflojó un poco pero no se despegó) _**habla conmigo, mi pequeñín**_ (agarrándole la barbilla y obligándole q que lo mirase)

_**- noooooooooo**_ (haciendo pucheros) _**snif snif**_ (Connor lloraba con el corazón en un puño).

_**- shhhhhhhhhhhhh Connor shhhhhhhhhhhh mírame hijo mío, mírame. Papá te va a castigar si, pero después todo estará bien entre nosotros. Todo olvidado, borrón y cuenta nueva. ¿Entiendes?**_

- _**noooooooooo porque **_sniff _**cuando me preguntes**_ sniff _**qué he hecho mal **_sniff _**yo no creo **_sniff _**que hay hecho nada mal**_ sniff _**y tu te enfadarás más**_ sniff _**y me odiarás **_sniff _**y me pegarás más**_ _**fuerte**_ sniff _**porque yo no soy **_sniff _**lo que tu quieres**_ sniff _**y**_ sniff _**y**_ sniff _**y**_ sniff _**yo**_ sniff _**no quiero**_ sniff _**que tu también me odio**_ sniff _**como padre**_ (refiriéndose a Holtz) sniff _**y **_sniff _**y**_ sniff

_**- shhhhhhhhhh tranquilo Connor, tranquilo. Yo no te odio, ni te odiaré jamás, me escuchas. Y si claro que no estoy de acuerdo con muchas cosas que tu haces y supongo que tu también con muchas de las que yo hago, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti, mi amor. ¿Entiendes?**_ (Connor lo miró fijamente) _**Connor sé que crees que soy injusto por no dejarte cazar. Lo sé, me lo has dejado patente muchas veces. Pero ponte en mi posición, cazar es muy peligroso y no quiero que nada malo te pase. Soy tu padre y tú eres aun niño. Solo quiero que tengas una infancia. Habrá tiempo para cazar, pero no aun, eres muy joven, ahora es tiempo para que descubras y hagas otras cosas.**_

_**- ¡pero yo no quiero hacer otras cosas yo quiero cazar!**_

_**- Lo sé, hijo, pero tienes que confiar en tu padre que solo quiere lo mejor para ti ¿Confías en mi, Connor?**_

_**- si **_(dijo triste, intentando para el llanto)

_**- Pues escúchame, porque esto ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. ¿me escuchas?**_

_**- si**_

_**- cuando te prohíbo hacer una cosa es porque creo que es peligroso o que no es bueno que lo hagas. No lo hago porque no confíe en ti, ni porque quiera hacerte miserable. Lo hago, porque soy tu padre y mi deber es protegerte ¿Entiendes?**_

_**- si, pero no tienes porque protegerme yo soy más fuerte que ninguno de ellos**_

_**- No tiene nada que ver con lo fuerte, listo o capaz que seas. Tiene que ver con que soy tu padre y mi deber es protegerte. Incluso de ti mismo, como ahora. Eres muy joven, cuando seas mayor y tengas la madurez suficiente para tomar tus propias decisiones, entonces tendré que respetarlas y aprender a convivir con ella. Mientras, serás tú quien tengas que respetar mis decisiones y aprender a vivir con ellas. ¿ok?**_

_**- no me gusta**_

_**- jajajaja de eso estoy seguro, pero la vida es así, hijo. ¿ahora que hemos dejado las cosas claras quieres que continuemos o lo dejamos para luego más tarde?**_

_**- no, ahora. **_

_**- Ok. Pues Spike ya te dijo lo que tenías qué hacer ¿no?**_

_**- papá, no puedes simplemente pegarme y ya está.**_

_**- puedo, pero no estaría bien que le obligara a tu hermano y a ti no ¿no crees?**_

_**- pero yo soy tu pequeñín ¿no?**_

_**- jajaja buen intento, pero no. Venga Connor, sé que puedes hacer las cosas bien.**_

_**- grrrrr vale, pero es un asco y sigo pensando que te equivocas.**_

_**- y yo pensaré muchas veces que tú te estás equivocando pero tendré que respetar tus decisiones. Pero ese día aun no ha llegado, Connor.**_

_**- grrr ok, vale, **_(de malos modos, tomó aire y finalmente le dio la vara a su padre y se decidió a pronunciar las palabras) _**"no debí apostar y no debí salir de caza sin permiso, por favor papá ¿Puedes castigarme por haber sido un niño muy muy travieso?"**_

_**- Si, puedo, hijo **_(dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo paternal y decidió acabar rápido con el castigo. Los 15 varazos fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Connor no podía creer lo rápido que movía la vara su padre. Después lo levantó de nuevo le señaló con el dedo el cinturón, Connor lo agarró y se lo dio a su padre) _**. NO **_SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH S _**MÁS **_SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH _**APUESTAS**_ SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH SUASH

_**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AY AYA AAAAA AU AU por favor, papá no, no más, la vara dolió mucho.**_

_**- Estoy siendo muy indulgente contigo y lo sabes hijo, no hagas que me arrepienta. **_

_**- ¿tengo que volver a repetirlo todo?**_(Ángel lo miró fijamente y arqueó la ceja, Connor puso morros pero obedeció )_** "no debí apostar y no debí salir de caza sin permiso, por favor papá ¿Puedes castigarme por haber sido un niño muy muy travieso?"**_

_**- NO MÁS ESCAPARSE PARA CAZAR. **_ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS _**NO MÁS CACERÍA SIN PERMISO. **_ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS _**NO MÁS MENTIRAS, CONNOR **_ ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS

_**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AU AUA AUA AU No, no, no más, lo juro, no más. Ya para, ya, por favor, papá, no más**_ (Ángel volvió a aplicar los correazos de forma rápida pero dura)

_**- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya está hijo, ya esta (**_Ángel lo acunó y besó y consoló hasta que el chico estuvo totalmente calmado) _**Spike, puedes vestirte**_ (Spike obedeció) _**ven aquí**_ (indicándole que se sentara en al pierna que le quedaba libre) _**Estoy muy orgulloso de mis dos chicos. Os quiero mucho ¿Me queréis vosotros a mí?**_

_**- papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**- sireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_ (Ángel les dio una nalgada suave a cada uno).

_**- siiiiiiiiiiiii pesado, si**_ (dijeron los dos, cubriéndose el trasero por si caían más nalgadas) _**venga fuera de aquí**_,(Connor se subió los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un jalón)_** ya estoy viejo para esto, dejad que me tome un baño para relajarme**_ (Connor y Spike salieron de la habitación rápidamente, justo cuando salía por la puerta Spike se paró).

_**- Estoooo **_

_**- ¿Si Spike?**_

_**- puede que haya gastado un poquitito de ese frasquito con sales de baño.**_

_**- ok, ve a descansar Spike**_ (Spike salió corriendo hacia su habitación Y Ángel fue al baño para prepararse un relajante y largo baño de espuma. Cuando fue a echar las sales, solo cayeron dos granitos de sal. Ángel se puso como una furia. Siempre gasta sus cosas y después las deja vacías esperando que sea él el que lo sustituya todo). _**¡SPIIIIIIKE! **_(rugió Ángel y tembló todo el hotel)

FIN

NA* Espero que les gustara una milésima parte de lo que me gustó a mi escribirlo. Agradecerles todos sus comentarios y sugerencias que son el motor de mi inspiración.


End file.
